The Engineers' Daughter
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Anastasia lives in District 13 sheltered from the harsh realities of life in the other districts of Panem. As she grows, her district makes use of her talents. Once the Mockingjay Revolution begins she is thrust into the thick of the revolution. One person introduces her not only to the realities of life in the other districts, but reveals the identity of her birth-parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Hunger Games, I wouldn't need a career change, now would I?

* * *

Prolouge

_Dr. Aurelius wrapped his wool coat around himself. He trudged through the snow and layers of soot that were blowing in near blizzard conditions. It was the dead of winter in District 3. He rounded the corner and was soon in the back alley behind one of the factories. A factory worker was pacing back and forth near one of the loading doors. "Delivery notice?" The worker asked hurrying to the doctor. Dr. Aurelius pulled a small laminated picture out of his coat pocket and handed it to the worker who suddenly looked older than his thirty years. The worker clutched the photo with trembling hands before sinking to his knees in the soot and snow. The doctor put a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder and stared at the infant girl in the picture. She had light rosy cheeks and a tuft of dark hair that someone had tied a small pink ribbon around. She was wrapped in a light green blanket. Her eyes were her most prominent feature, taking up most of her face. Already her caregivers had nicknamed her 'their little owl.' _

_ "She's safe." The doctor said. The worker nodded before sticking the picture securely in the inside pocket of his jacket. "I promise you, she's safe from everything you've ever worried about." The worker looked up at him, gratefulness in his eyes shining through the tears coursing down his face. He grasped Dr. Aurelius's hands in his and rested his forehead on them. _

_ "Thank you." The man whispered. "For everything." He lifted his head after a few moments. "We'll always send her our love." _

_ "I know." Dr. Aurelius said smiling, blinking back tears himself. "I know."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, where's the play area?" Mrs. Sultry smiled as she pulled a light green jumper-dress over a squirming five-year old girl.

"You'll find out, little owl!" She said chuckling. She gave one more tug on the skirt and was greeted by large wide dark eyes that sparkled with excitement.

"Mommy, I'm not an owl, I'm a girl!" She squealed. She grabbed her small bag that had the number 5 stitched on it. It contained a notebook where she completed her assignments and a pencil-box that held two wide pencils that she would use for her first two years of school.

"I know, sweetheart." Her mother kissed her before tugging her lab coat that had a pin that read: Lieutenant Sultry: Registered Dietician on over her standard-issue jumpsuit. They left their one-room compartment and walked down the halls of District 13 to their assigned dining hall. She watched her daughter grab her tray and go to their assigned table. Her husband had eaten half an hour before and was preparing to teach Military and National History the first-year military students. They chatted about school and what sort of vitamins were in the meal before they walked to another level of the complex to the school area. "Bye, honey, you be good and I will see you in the afternoon, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy!" The little girl said hugging her mother. Mrs. Sultry watched as her daughter eagerly joined the other nine five year olds in the small classroom. She felt a pang of sadness thinking about her son Christopher who was only seven when the pox took him. He was a bit more reserved than her daughter Anastasia, but he had that same excitement about him when he began school at age five. Not one minute after the teacher began talking, Anastasia's hand was in the air.

"One moment, Stacia, I know you know it, but let's see if John can answer." The teacher said gently. Mrs. Sultry watched Anastasia's black head bob up and down in anticipation. The rest of the Sultry family had light brown hair and fair skin, but Anastasia's dark hair and nearly porcelain skin set her apart. She smiled one last time before walking to the Hospital wing to start her workday.

"Ok, kids! Now, we're going to line up and join the six-year olds to go to the play area!" The teacher announced. The kids cheered and hurried to get in line. It was slighly less than orderly as they joined the six-year olds in the adjacent classroom. They went down the hallwway and into a gymnasium-like area.

Anastasia's eyes went wide and got even bigger. "A PLAYGROUND!" She cheered. The concrete floor ended at the door and was replaced by a spongy foam-like floor. A slide and some monkey-bars were installed on the floor as well as a swing-set. The center appeared to be a child-sized play area resembling a factory and house joined together. Anastasia ran over to the main play area and climbed up the ladders and explored the platforms. She could look out the little windows or push levers in the walls to reveal pictures or turn colorful gears. The room was filled with the sounds of happy shouts and giggles. Anastasia was oblivious to her teacher taking photos of the children.

"Miss Norris!" Anastasia called.

"Yes, babe?" Her teacher asked.

"Look!" Anastasia traced some letters that were etched near the corner of the pretend factory play-area. "I can read these!" She traced the letters, "The Play -"

"This Play Area is given to the children of District Thirteen." Miss Norris finished. "You were the first to find this, Stacia!" Miss Norris said smiling. "Do you want a picture of you by this sign?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia cheered. She smiled as Miss Norris took another picture. She and her classmates played for an hour before going to the dining hall for lunch and then back to their classroom for afternoon activities.

"Did you have fun?" Mr. Sultry asked as he lifted his daughter up on his shoulders.

"Yeah! We played! A lot!" Anastasia cheered. "Did you take your kids, daddy?" Mr. Sultry chuckled.

"They go outside, little owl." Mr. Sultry said smiling. They reached their compartment. "They exercise."

"I'll be a soldier when I'm a big girl, daddy!" Anastasia said eagerly. "And then I'll get my compartment. And _then_ I'll become a mommy!" Mr. Sultry laughed as he ran a comb through her dark hair. He was grateful that Anastasia was spared the hardship of living in the other districts of Panem where she might face the fear of hunger, poverty, and most of all the fear of being reaped for the Hunger Games. He was grateful that he and his wife could provide her with a safe place to grow up where she could fearlessly imagine her her future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dr. Aurelius knocked on the door to his patient's bedroom. He heard shuffling footsteps approach the door. A man's exhausted worried face appeared as the door was gently opened from the inside. "Come in." The patient's husband said tiredly. A quick glance around the room told the doctor that this room had turned into the sole living space of the house. Engineering blueprints were stacked on a desk in the corner. A bedside table held a dish of broth and an uneaten sandwich. Vials of medicine were lined up on the bedside table. Though the window was open to let in the summer breeze, the room had the familiar stale smell of sickness._

_ Dr. Aurelius pulled a chair up to the bedside and looked at his patient propped up on pillows. She stared straight ahead, her only movements were blinking at slow intervals. Her husband had tucked a freshly washed blanket around her and laid her hands on top of the covers. _

_Dr. Aurelius held his patient's hand. He could feel and see the bones in her hand, wrist, and arm. Her face was gaunt and yellow as well. Though she was in her mid twenties, she appeared more frail as than some of his very elderly patients. Life was quickly ebbing away from her frame. The nightmares that were entrenched in her mind had rendered her incapable of moving even to eat or drink. "Hi, dear." Dr. Aurelius said. "I heard you're having trouble eating." His patient didn't answer or move. "I'll check you to see if you have a bit of a stomach bug." He paused. "If that's not the case, I have some medicine that will help you get your appetite back. Once you're up and about, you can resume your inventing." Her husband smiled and held her other hand. _

_ "I know I drew up some drafts for you last week, but I can't draw them like you can, honey." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Dr. Aurelius checked her vital signs as her husband continued talking to her soothingly. _

_ "I'd like to check your swallowing." Dr. Aurelius said picking up the warm bowl of broth. He touched the spoon to his patient's mouth, but she didn't open up. "I'll try this." He put some broth in a large syringe and squirted a bit in her mouth. She swallowed but then the rest dribbled out of her mouth. "The broth is a bit mundane, I know, but we want to make sure you can eat it consistently before you go back to your regular diet." No answer. "Your skin is feeling a bit dry. I'm going to give you some fluids, ok?" He began an IV to provide her some hydration and some vitamins that were in the mixture. After securing the bag to an IV pole in the room, he assured that his patient that he would be back after chatting with her husband for a bit. _

_ They went to the kitchen of the house. "So, how are you holding up? Really?" Dr. Aurelius asked his friend. Even though years of practicing psychiatry had made him accustomed to tears, he blinked back his own as he watched his friend put his head in his hands, elbows on the counter, and break down into sobs. Dr. Aurelius put a gentle hand on his shoulder. _

_ "She's dying." The man whispered after a few minutes as he attempted to control his tears. "My wife is dying." He shook his head. "Every year they break her more and more. This is it, doctor." Dr. Aurelius nodded understandingly. "I want to let her go so she doesn't hurt like this – but – we both – all three of us know – if she dies, they win." _

_ "I know." Dr. Aurelius said sadly. "I waited to come because I wanted to bring you two this." He pulled out a photo of a smiling wide-eyed five-year-old girl in a green dress playing on a brand-new playground. The man wordlessly took the picture. "Let her see it. Put it by her bed. It's a reminder that she has someone to live for. Someone she can send her love to." _

_ "Thank you." The man whispered. "You've done so much –" _

_ "I promised I will do whatever I can to help you five years ago. Obviously that promise still stands." Dr. Aurelius said before wrapping his friend in a hug. They went back to the bedroom. "Are we feeling more hydrated, dear?" Dr. Aurelius asked his patient. She opened her eyes and blinked. "I'm going to give you something to help you with that appetite." he injected some medicine into the IV line. _

_ "Honey – Dr. Aurelius gave us this." Her husband held the photo of the little girl close to her face. She stared unblinking at the picture. A ray of hope pierced the ongoing dark nightmares swirling in her brain. Ever so slowly, she reached out with her right hand and grasped the picture. "Send her your love." Dr. Aurelius felt her frail hand grip his albeit weakly. He smiled at her and her husband. The photo brought back the reminder she needed. He knew the little girl gave his patient the will to live._


	4. Chapter 4

"Anastasia, you're next." The fifth grade teacher called. Anastasia brought her notebook to the front of the room. She looked around and took a deep breath.

"My story is a true story about District Three." she began. "I was born there before I was adopted by my parents here in Thirteen. My parents probably worked long days in the factory. Even so, they didn't have enough food to feed me. I would have to take out tesserae. This would make me more likely to go to the Hunger Games to die. My parents didn't want that for me." She paused. "They wanted me to come here to have a better life. One day when Panem is free, they might see me improving the factories or helping them grow flowers in their city." She paused. "One day, my biological parents might meet me and remember the little girl they gave away to have a better life. Then their story in District Three would have a happy ending." The class clapped as she took her seat. Her neighbor and fellow classmate, John Collins, gave her a small thumbs-up from the row behind her. She smiled shyly at him before focusing on her teacher.

"Well done, Anastasia." The teacher said smiling. Anastasia took a deep breath and smiled. She could enjoy listening to another's classmate's story about a girl in District 6 making an underground train that would travel stealthily underneath Panem to unite those in the rebellion. Anastasia was beginning to see that everyone in District Thirteen wasn't there merely to live but to one day bring down the current government of Panem. In addition to learning about the trades in each district, Anastasia and her classmates learned about how each district was quietly rebelling. She knew that in three years she would become Soldier Sultry and assist the rebellion in a more overt way.

After social studies, the teacher moved on to fractions. The teacher drew a circle on the board and divided it into thirds. "Now class, if I shade in two of these shapes – Yes?" She asked as a messenger wearing hospital scrubs opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Anastasia Sultry." Anastasia jumped. The messenger smiled. "Your mother would like you to come and meet your baby sister." A cheer erupted from the fifth-grade class as they clapped for Anastasia. The birth of children in District Thirteen was a rarity after the pox epidemic.

"Congratulations, Anastasia." the teacher said smiling. "Take all the time you need, dear." Anastasia had to contain herself from bolting down the hallways to the hospital.

"Mom!" Anastasia gasped as a nurse pulled back the curtain to her mother's bed. Her mother was holding a small pink infant with the smallest trace of light brown hair.

"Here she is." Her mother said smiling. "Angela Sultry." She placed the infant in Anastasia's arms.

"Hey, little sis." Anastasia said smiling at the squirming infant. Angela opened her light green eyes and cooed before yawning and stretching her small limbs. "We have your crib in our compartment and you'll sleep under me, ok?" She watched in amazement as Angela grasped her finger. "Mom – she's beautiful."

"She's a squirmer." Mrs. Sultry said laughing. "Even more so than you were."

"You first saw me when I was a few days old." Anastasia said.

"I know. But you still were so tiny." Mrs. Sultry said smiling. Anastasia sang a song to Angela about a mole who lived safely underground and snuggled in his mother's arms, except she changed mother to sister as she sang. "You still remember that song, Stacia?"

"Yeah. You sang it to me during the bombing drills until I was eight." Anastasia said. Angela squawked before being passed to her mother. Mrs. Sultry got her settled and began feeding her.

"You told me to stop because the Collins boy was next to us." Mrs. Sultry chuckled. To her satisfaction, Anastasia blushed. "I'm sure he didn't hear, honey." John Collins was a fellow fifth-grader who lived two doors down from the Sultry family. They had recently taken to walking to the dining hall and to their classroom together.

The rest of the day was a blur for Anastasia. She went back to school concentrated enough to get her work done. Then she hurried back home to her compartment to help her father fold the baby clothes that would go in a small dresser next to Angela's crib. Angela and Mrs. Sultry would spend the night in the hospital before coming home the next day. Anastasia climbed up onto her new loft-bed and smiled. She was excited to be a big sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is where the story really picks up :) It takes place during the Catching Fire, and the parts at the beginning begin to come together.

* * *

Anastasia was walking with John and talking happily about their training. They were headed from the military training area toward the dining hall. "No you really can do the technology stuff better than the other seventeens."

"Thanks." Anastasia said smiling. "You're good at survival tactics."

"Oh – yeah." John grinned. "I'm hot?" Anastasia blushed furiously.

The ten seventeen year olds were in a corner of the agricultural bunkers of District 13. "Does everyone have their flint?" Commander Boggs asked. Everyone nodded. "Spread out, and _only use elements in the environment _to begin and maintain your fires_._" Anastasia had picked some sticks and began working with them and the flint. After a few minutes, she got a spark going. She began collecting smaller twigs to set up a small pyramid for kindling. An orange flame caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned and gaped at John who had a small fire going. She came a bit closer and felt the heat radiating from the flames. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Wow, John." Anastasia said in awe. She held a hand out toward the fire. _Your flame is hot. _"You're hot." Suddenly everyone erupted in laughter. Even Boggs was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. "I mean – your flame – " Anastasia hurried back over to her area, picked up her flint and sticks, and attempted to look busy. If the ferocity of her blushing could start a fire, she would have burnt down the whole district.

"Yes, Soldier Collins' fire is hot and he has demonstrated his skill very well." Boggs said.

"Don't tell me you're still embarrassed!" John chuckled noticing Anastasia flushing at the memory. "That was a month ago!" They entered the dining hall. "I think it's funny."

"You _would._" Anastasia huffed.

"Would you look at the beans on our salad." John said wisely changing the topic. Anastasia spotted Angela waving enthusiastically at their usual table.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Angie!" Anastasia said smiling as she set her tray down sitting next to her little sister.

"Stacia, guess who I met! Mr. Havesbee!" Anastasia squealed.

"You're the famous Soldier Sultry, aren't you?" Anastasia turned around and gasped. Plutarch Heavensbee was standing behind her. She shook his hand before he sat across from her with the Collins family.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Anastasia said smiling.

"I hear you know the Collins family who has offered me a bed in their compartment." Plutarch added.

"Yeah! Stacia wants to marry J-mmmf!" Anastasia hastily covered the little mouth.

"I – yes – they're nice indeed." Anastasia stammered. "Are you enjoying your time in Thirteen, Mr. Havensbee?" She asked. "MmmmmmmMMMM!" A small indignant voice interrupted. Anastasia looked at her little sister that she was still silencing with her hand.

"Angie, do you promise to not act silly and to not tell the whole district my business?" Anastasia asked quietly in Angie's little ear.

"MmmHmmm!" Angie said almost a little too enthusiastically. Anastasia rolled her eyes and took her hand away from her sister's mouth.

"Your sister is charming, Soldier Sultry. Don't worry." Plutarch reassured Anastasia. "In answer to your question, I am quite enjoying my visit. My meeting with Commander Boggs went well. I'm impressed with the training your unit has done so far. You all will definitely be an asset as things progress."

"Thank you." Anastasia said smiling. She knew that the rebellion was picking up quickly. Part of her training was to watch the recap of the Hunger Games so she understood why the districts were in rebellion. Her heart ached when she watched the newest Victor volunteer for her younger sister. She had cried in gratefulness that Angie never had to endure the fear of being reaped for the Capital's sadistic entertainment. Boggs had told the platoon that this particular Games had spurred the latest attempts at rebellion because so many people sympathized with the victor, Katniss Everdeen's plight. _I was saved from that fate and having to live in fear._ Anastasia thought. _I want to try my best to help the kids that were not rescued from the life of oppression like I was._


	6. Chapter 6

"Soldier Sultry?" Anastasia looked up from the table where she was assembling a newly cleaned weapon. "I do believe that polishing would more than pass the inspection." John was keeping a straight face while standing at attention, but he couldn't keep the laughter out of his light brown eyes.

"Thank you, Soldier Collins." Anastasia replied feeling the blush creep up her face. She finished her assembly as Boggs walked past their table.

"Nice work, Soldier Sultry." Commander Boggs said. "You and Soldier Collins, come with me at once – and bring that." He pointed to the weapon on the table. John picked it up. The other seventeen year olds had already been sent out into the field, most to do training, but some to do actual assignments. The Mockingjay revolution was beginning in earnest, so all hands were needed.

The three of them passed the ammunitions room and then entered the military cafeteria. "STACIA!" Angela called. Her tiny feet pattered on the floor as she shoved a made-ready-to-eat meal package into her big sister's hands. "You're going outside?"

"Yup." Anastasia said smiling at Angela. Even at age seven, Angela had been cleared to help the military for an hour or two each day with non-weaponry work. She spent most her volunteer hours packaging or sorting food for the soldiers.

"Do you have one of those for me, little lady?" John asked. Anastasia giggled.

"Yeah!" Angela said eagerly handing him a package. "I'm helping with the rev'lution now!"

"You sure are, Angie-pangie!" Anastasia said chuckling. "Now you go to bed when Mom and Dad tell you to, even if I'm not home, ok?"

"'Kay." Angela said wrapping her sister in a hug. Boggs smiled at them. Anastasia waved at her one more time before ascending the elevator that took them to the surface level of District 13.

"Now, you two are going to set up a radar station to watch for Capital craft, ok?"

"Yes, sir." The two teenagers said.

"I'll be in radio contact with you both." He handed them backpacks. "I'll come and get you when the mission is over at twenty-hundred."

"Sounds good, sir." John said. He pulled out a map and they walked to the place where they were to set up the radar. Anastasia got to work setting up the machinery while John set up their campsite. He watched Anastasia fiddling with the wires of the radar sensor. "You sure got the District 3 engineering genes." He said smiling.

"Well, they're useless if the antenna's not assembled." Anastasia said grinning slyly at him. John blushed and set up the antenna. "Good thing you're tall."

"Thanks." John replied. Once they were done, they lay back on the grass and watched the clouds go by. Anastasia sighed. It was a peaceful warm day. She smiled. _And I can lay here with John. Oh yes, and watch for Capital hovercraft._ "Whacha grinning about, Stace?" John asked rolling on his side and looking at his mission partner.

"Oh – nothing." Anastasia said softly.

"Hm." John smirked and winked at her.

"John Collins, would you _stop it!"_ Anastasia yelped. "It's not my fault I'm flustered!"

"By what?" John asked.

"Uh –" Anastasia gulped realizing that once again, she had let something slip. She had liked John since they were twelve – or maybe even since they were ten, but she hadn't used the term 'crush' until age twelve. She had talked to her mom quietly about it during the evenings sometimes after Angela was asleep. Before she could say something, the radar beeped.

"Crap!" John groaned. They sat bolt upright and examined the radar. Anastasia's radio crackled to life.

"This is Soldier Sultry five miles southwest of Exit 4. The radar has picked up an object coming fifty-miles from the north-west." Anastasia was relaying the information. "Repeat, object coming in fifty-miles from the northwest."

"Thank you, Sultry." It was Boggs' voice. The radar beeped again.

"Sir, we've just spotted four more." John said into the radio.

"I'm sending out reinforcements. You two, take cover immediately. Use the remote monitor for the radar and take your radio and weapons. Now!" Anastasia and John grabbed their packs and ran for some bushes.

"Get under this!" John tossed a large piece of durable foil over them. "They'll be scanning the area." Anastasia pulled the foil over head. John crawled next to her and pulled the foil around himself as well.

"They're coming closer." Anastasia said holding the monitor by her face. "John, did you bring our weapon?"

"Yeah." John said. "It's next to me." Anastasia reached over and felt it next to John. "Boggs knows what he's doing, Stace." He said quietly. His hand was trembling as he wrapped it around Anastasia's.

"I know." Anastasia whispered. Suddenly she sat up.

"Stacia!" John gasped.

"Angie!" Anastasia pushed the foil cover off of her. "We have to get back to get her out of the cafeteria! It's near the surface, John!"

"Anastasia, get down!" John wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her back down. She fought him, but he held on tighter even as he felt a fist connect with his nose and eye. "OW!" John let go of her and rolled to the side. Anastasia sat up shakily and gasped as she realized that blood covered one of her fists.

"Sorry – I'm sorry –"

"I'll call Boggs. Get Angie out of there." John mumbled. "Just lay back down, ok?" He groaned as he reached for his radio. Anastasia pulled the foil back over them and lay down feeling miserable. She checked the radar screen. The four planes were coming closer but they hadn't began firing. She rooted around her pack for a first-aid kit. "Boggs said she was sent down to the classroom levels when we gave our first warning." John said. "She's safe."

"Ok." Anastasia said softly. "Um – could you – could you face this way?" John rolled back toward Anastasia who had some gauze and an ice-pack in her hands. She gently cleaned his face and held the pack over his nose.

"Doesn't feel broken." John said quietly.

"I'm really really sorry." Anastasia said holding the pack over his nose. Absentmindedly, she began stroking the side of his face with her other hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Soldiers Sultry and Collins?" Boggs asked from the radio.

"Yes, sir?" They answered in unison.

"The crafts have turned around. I'm still keeping you both on watch, and I've sent another team with anti-aircraft weapons just in case. Your mission still ends at twenty-hundred."

"Yes, sir." They replied. The sun was setting.

"Maybe you should rest, and I'll watch for a bit." Anastasia suggested.

"Nah. I can watch the radar." John said. "Besides – I – ah – will be comfortable in a few hours."

"Does your face still hurt?" Anastasia asked blushing. John shrugged, but she knew it did. "I –"

"You apologized already, Soldier Sultry." He said in a serious tone before grinning. To his surprise, a pair of lips met his own. He smiled as Anastasia gently kissed his forehead. "Remember that story you wrote about your biological parents?"

"In fifth grade?" Anastasia asked curling up around him and laying her head in the hollow of his neck.

"Mmhm." John said. "I thought that was really cool. I thought you were a cool girl even back then."

"Thanks." Anastasia said whispering. "I –" She looked up at him. "You're cool too, John Collins." They shared another kiss before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Wow." Anastasia opened her eyes to see John staring into her face.

"What?" Anastasia asked groggily.

"No wonder your parents nicknamed you their little owl." John said. "Your eyes are huge – and pretty."

"John! When did you hear that?" Anastasia whispered embarrassed.

"As we all walked back from the dining hall to our compartments." John explained. "I _did_ mention that your eyes are pretty, right?" He asked before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes." Anastasia whispered. "Did you see anything on the radar?"

"Nah." John said before yawning. "Your turn."

"Hello, Soldiers Collins and Sultry." Boggs said lifting up their cover. "Have you been chit-chatting the whole mission?"

"No, sir. We've been taking turns watching the radar." Anastasia replied.

"That was a bit of a rhetorical question." Boggs said smiling. "Collins, your radio was turned to 'transmit' this whole time. Sultry this means your apology is on record, so you don't need to worry."

"Um – Commander Boggs, exactly_ how_ sensitive are these radios?" Anastasia asked blushing.

"I'm aware that this mission has been a bonding experience for you both." Boggs said in an off-hand way. "You two can sleep in the barracks as we'll be watching the radar from inside. We don't want soldiers exposed more than necessary."

"Yes, sir." They packed up quickly and walked back to the bunker area holding hands. Boggs said nothing and ushered them into barracks that were split by gender.

"See you in the morning, Stace." John whispered.

"See you." Anastasia said before hugging him quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"It was definitely a learning experience." Anastasia said two weeks after the mission. Dr. Aurelius nodded. She was doing her six-month field-experience evaluation interview in his office. Three month, six month, and one year mental health evaluations were mandatory for all seventeen year olds as this was their first year in actual combat. "You know, Boggs has us as a mission team now." She said smiling.

"How do you regard his decision?"

"Oh – good. We work well together." Anastasia replied. _And I like him. And he likes me._ Dr. Aurelius simply smiled and nodded. "We actually really do have complementary skills. I don't think that Boggs put us together because we like each other though – I'm sure – well – I'm sure that's obvious too." Dr. Aurelius burst out laughing as Anastasia blushed. He couldn't believe he was talking about boyfriends and mission partners with a girl that he had carried, wrapped in a baby blanket from District 3 so long ago.

"Well, Boggs hasn't brought any concerns about showing partiality to Mr. Collins to the exclusion of the other soldiers in your unit, so very good on that." Dr. Aurelius said smiling. "There's only one thing: When John kept you from running back to the surface level to fetch Angela, what was your perspective? Granted, this was all in the moment, and in the face of four hovercraft approaching our district, but I would like to hear your thoughts."

"Oh – I was just scared for Angela. Period." Anastasia said. "If she was killed and I had seen the crafts and hadn't alerted Boggs that she was in danger –" Her voice broke.

"Understandable indeed." Anastasia blew her nose with a tissue and tossed it in the trash can.

"Sorry, Dr. Aurelius."

"No, that's ok. Now, one thing to keep in mind is what happens on the civilian side when you or another soldier warns command about an approaching craft?"

"A warning is issued to civilians."

"All civilians? Even if they're not – let's say – in school because they're at a special volunteer project?" Anastasia nodded.

"So – my sister – she was safe all along."

"Good girl." Dr. Aurelius said smiling.

"She talks about how I saved the district because I saw the craft on my radar – it's –well – embarrassing – I mean – I know why she blabs to everyone – but –"

"You're a very talented yet humble young lady who doesn't want attention drawn to herself." Dr. Aurelius finished. "Just remember your sister does it out of love."

"At least she blabs about that and not – um – about who I want to marry." They laughed before the timer beeped signaling the end of her evaluation. Soldier Sultry and Dr. Aurelius shook hands before going their separate ways for the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You said that she'd be safe." Dr. Aurelius sighed looking at the factory worker sitting on a crate in the shade of the factory. They were talking at their usual meeting place. The worker looked at the photograph of Anastasia in her dress military uniform standing at attention against the backdrop of the District 13 flag. " You said that she was almost spotted by Capital craft." _

_ "She was. And we keep our young soldiers as safe as we can." Dr. Aurelius said. "We don't send the seventeen year olds into overtly dangerous situations. She was pulled from the field once she spotted the hovercrafts on the radar." He paused. "I understand your concerns, though." _

_ "How long can you protect her, Jim?" The worker asked tiredly. "The way things are now – in this climate?" Even though his district was in rebellion, they still had to watch their words. _

_ "You're right." Dr. Aurelius said. "I can't protect her forever. But you've protected her for seventeen years." He looked at his friend with sincerity. "She's spent seventeen years eating three square meals, getting educated, and seventeen years not living in fear." The worker was silent. "She knows that your actions have protected her. She hasn't taken you for granted." _

_ "I know." The worker said as a tear slid down his face. He looked at the picture again. "I'll show it to the others. They'll know she's fighting for us. Just like I'm fighting for her." _

_ "That's the spirit." Dr. Aurelius said embracing his friend. _

_ "The wife will like this." The worker said pointing to the picture grinning. "She appreciates any and all your updates and says hi." _

_ "No problem." They embraced one more time with the obligatory slap on the back before Dr. Aurelius departed to make his way back to District 13._

_ Dr. Aurelius thought about his last meeting with his friend and sighed. He paced the room adjacent to the Command center. Things were unfolding quickly on the rebels' end. The Third Quarter Quell was underway and he already had a list of potential patients if everything went well in getting the rebel victors out of the arena. He looked at his notepad: _

_Katniss Everdeen: Seventeen years old. Twice entered into the Hunger Games. Complicated relationship with Peeta Mellark. Pending separation from her sister and Gale Hawthorne for an indefinite time. Lingering trauma from first games and from childhood (loss of father, maternal neglect due to depression) Candidate for rebel figurehead. Will need help negotiating this role along with dealing with above issues. INTENSIVE TEAM APPROACH NEEDED _

_Beetee Tesla: Forty-eight years old. Entered into the Hunger Games. Widowed after twenty years of marriage to Wiress Tesla (Carpenter). Direct witness to her death while physically impaired due to injuries during the Quarter Quell. Has taken on immense physical and mental caregiving for Wiress during their marriage. Focus will be on alleviating guilt. _

_Johanna Mason: Whole family murdered by Capital. Covers grief with hostility and aggression. Team approach needed. _

_Finnick Odair: Will create a treatment plan upon his arrival. Team approach needed_

_ "So, are they salvageable?" Dr. Aurelius looked up sharply. President Coin was standing over his shoulder. _

_ "Are you asking if they can hit the ground running?" Dr. Aurelius asked trying not to glare at the Commander in Chief. Coin stared at him unblinking. "With the right treatment and support in place, I believe they will be an asset to the rebellion, Madame President." _

_ "Good." Coin said. Her communicuff buzzed. "The Mockingjay is about ready to blow out the arena. They're coming. Get ready." _

_ "Yes, Madame President." Dr. Aurelius grabbed his notepad and patted himself on the back mentally for spending the last few days going over treatment plans mainly for Katniss but also for Beetee. Things were picking up at a dizzying speed indeed. He grabbed his medical bag and several field-trauma kits as he would oversee the Mockingjay and her fellow victors' medical care en route to the district. As he boarded the hovercraft, __he thought about another seventeen year old girl and what the rebels' presence might mean for her life._


	9. Chapter 9

"Positions!" Boggs called to his platoon of seventeen year old soldiers. John and Anastasia looked through their scopes on their anti-aircraft weapons. Nearly the whole army of District Thirteen was spread out above ground as the Victor-Rebels' hovercraft entered their airspace. They knew that they would likely have to defend it as well as the district from Capital aircraft that would be following in the rebels' wake. "First plane's ours! Is the medical team at the ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Someone else called.

"We have two severe civilian casualties aboard! Call the advanced medical evacuation, stat!"

"Yes, sir!" Someone called before barking orders into his radio.

"Sir, there are three Capital craft trailing us!" John called.

"Platoon! Load weapons!" Boggs commanded. Another line of more experience soldiers were already firing at the Capital hovercraft.

"They're coming in range!" Anastasia called. "FIRE!" Anastasia aimed and fired weapons at the hovercraft. To her satisfaction, two of them were taken down.

"Aim at the nose! Disable their firing weapons!" John called.

"OH CRAP!" Anastasia called. "We have more! They're coming faster!" Boggs was yelling into his radio for reinforcements. One of the Capital craft began firing at the craft belonging to Thirteen.

"Anastasia – what are you doing?" John asked seeing her attach an extra engine to her rocket.

"We can't blast it with our ordinary weapons once it gets in range!" Anastasia loaded her weapon and let it go.

"IT'S A HIT – PLATOON, GET DOWN NOW!" Boggs yelled before hitting the ground. Anastasia gasped as the Capital craft was engulfed in flames before John tackled her to the ground. Suddenly an explosion blasted her several feet into the air as shrapnel flew through the air.

"ANASTASIA!" John yelped jumping up and running over to her. She was laying face down on the ground spread-eagle. A pool of blood was ominously forming underneath her. "Stacia – can you hear me? Stacia? STACIA!" He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to rouse her. She remained unmoving. Trembling, John slipped his fingers under her jawline to feel for a pulse in her neck.

"Soldier Collins?" Boggs asked hurrying over.

"She's still with us." John whispered.

"You stay with her, I'll call for medical transport." Boggs said.

"Y – Yes – thank you, sir." John pulled a portable cervical collar out of his pack and secured it around her neck before gently rolling her over. "They got you worse than you got me." he said smiling looking at her broken nose. He wiped her face and kissed her forehead. He began bandaging her hand and cleaning the numerous scrapes on her face and arms. He staunched the blood flowing from a wound on her side as much as he could before helping two army medics load her onto a stretcher. "I'll see you inside." he said squeezing her uninjured hand before going back to his anti-aircraft station.

_Dr. Aurelius grunted and grabbed onto the metal bar that the life-support machines were welded to as the hovercraft was jolted from the Capital's weapons. He grabbed onto one of the straps securing his patient to the bed. "Sorry, buddy, sorry. We sustained a hit, but we're going to touch down in Thirteen in a few minutes." He knew Beetee was unconscious and probably wouldn't remember this, but he wanted to assure him anyway. One of the machines beeped. "Are we steady?" Dr. Aurelius called to the pilot. _

_ "We are, doc!" Dr. Aurelius injected some medicine into Beetee's line. He went over to Katniss' bed. She was groaning and trying to get out of her restraints. _

_ "Katniss, you're safe, we're going to get you help, ok?" He asked. Katniss fought harder even though she was barely conscious. "I know it's hard for you to trust us, but you're with the rebels now." He injected some tranquilizer medicine into her IV line. "There you go, That's it. Just relax." He sighed. Even with the morphine and the tranquilizers at the maximum dose for her body weight, she was still very agitated. Thankfully Finnick appeared to be sleeping through the whole ordeal. _

_ "We're down!" The pilot called as the wheels touched the ground. "Taxiing to the medical bay. Doc, we have the advanced medical transport waiting!" _

_ "Thanks, sir!" _

_ "No problem!" the pilot called. "Guess I should ask Coin for a raise now, eh?" Dr. Aurelius laughed. He wanted to meet the soldier who shot down the Capital craft that nearly took them down to thank him or her on behalf of all the victors. He helped wheel Beetee's bed and numerous machines into the hospital of District Thirteen. Once Beetee was settled in the hospital's intensive care unit, he checked on the others. Finnick was asleep and appeared peaceful. Katniss, however, was a different story. She had been taken to a trauma room to treat her wound in her arm and have an MRI of her head before being sent to the ICU. _

_ "Oh good, you're here." One of the nurses said with relief as Dr. Aurelius pulled the curtain back to Katniss' cubicle. "When did you give the tranquilizer, doc?" He asked as he blocked Katniss' fist from hitting him. "She's been up for about two long minutes." _

_ "Peeta – Peeta –" Katniss groaned as the team transferred her to her new hospital bed. _

_ "Fifteen minutes ago. It was fast-acting." Dr. Aurelius said. "Katniss – you're in the hospital now. You're in District Thirteen." _

_ "Peeta –" Katniss pulled the IV lines out of her left arm causing several machines to beep angrily. Dr. Aurelius groaned to himself. _

_ "Katniss, we can't have you pulling out your lines. That's not going to help you." He said gently. She fought the nurses and techs as they tied her back down. "We have to make sure you're healthy for you to see Peeta, ok?" _

_ "Doc, we're not going to get those lines back in." Another nurse said watching her continue to fight the restraints. _

_ "We'll explain things in the morning, ok, Katniss?" Dr. Aurelius said gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Right now, you need to sleep because of your injuries. I'm going to give you some medicine to help you sleep." He turned to the nurses and techs. "Hold her right arm steady, please. I'm going for her delts." He injected a large dose of tranquilizer into her arm. She was still whimpering Peeta's name as she went still. "We're keeping her on the maximum dosage of sedatives, she'll need to be monitored for breathing and heart-rate." _

_ "Good to know." The nurse got the IV lines reinserted a minute later. She wisely bandaged them extra securely. Dr. Aurelius was about ready to turn and leave the ICU when he heard someone calling his name from the patient's cubicle next to Katniss. _

"Hey, Aurelius, wanna meet your hot-shot?" Boggs asked as Anastasia was being settled into her bed. "The girl that shot down the Capital craft?" Boggs smiled at Anastasia who offered him a tired smile. She was done with surgery on her wounds. She was being watched for any head injuries.

"Sure." Dr. Aurelius said. "The rebels are settled."

"Soldier Sultry, would you be able to take a visitor?" Boggs asked.

"John?" Boggs smiled at the hopefulness in her voice.

"He'll be down after he restocks the munitions. It's someone from our craft. He wants to – well – I shouldn't steal his thunder." Boggs said smiling. He slapped Dr. Aurelius on the back good-naturedly as he left his soldier's cubicle.


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Aurelius gasped as he pulled back the curtain. Memories flashed through his head: delivering a healthy squirming squawking baby girl with large dark curious eyes, passing her to the couple who held and kissed her before wishing her a good life in District Thirteen, smiling at the Sultry family as they settled her into her crib after they signed her adoption certificate, watching the little wide-eyed girl grow through the pictures he hand-delivered to District Three, doing her evaluation at age ten that placed her in the Gifted and Talented classes at school, doing her mental health screening when she enlisted at age thirteen, and most recently watching her laugh in his office confessing her feelings about her mission partner. "Anastasia Sultry?" he asked.

"Hi, Dr. Aurelius." She said smiling. "I just got out of surgery. I'm a bit tired." She admitted. She was in a cervical collar and had bandages on her face and a cast on her left arm. A pad of bandages also covered her left side of her abdomen.

"That's quite understandable." Dr. Aurelius said smiling taking her hands in his. "I just wanted to thank you for protecting our district – our craft." He paused thinking how best to phrase his next thought. "I – I have a patient who is also a dear friend of mine that was on that craft." Anastasia nodded. "He owes his life to you as do the other Victor-Rebels. As do I."

"Thank you, sir." Anastasia whispered. Dr. Aurelius smiled as she blinked to keep her eyes open.

" Do you need anything for pain?" He asked. Anastasia shook her head. "Well then, I prescribe a healthy dose of sleep for you." He said smiling. "Your parents and sister know what you did. They're very proud of you." He made sure the covers were tucked around her and she was situated before he turned the lights down in her cubicle and exited quietly.

"Stacia!" A voice squealed as feet pattered across the titled floor a week later.

"Don't jump on her, honey." A voice said gently.

"I know, daddy!" Anastasia opened her eyes to see her little sister crawling up onto the bed. "And I'm not on her bad side, see?"

"Are you on any of her medicine tubes?"

"No."

"Heart wires?"

"No." Anastasia smiled as her little sister snuggled against her. Their father put the bedrail back up.

"Stacia, are you comfortable?" Mr. Sultry asked.

"Yes, dad." She said smiling.

"I have a teacher's meeting, but I'll get Angie-pangie before we go to dinner."

"Ok." Anastasia said. After a week in the hospital, she was glad for the company who was presently playing with the collar of her hospital gown. John had come in the evenings after his military duties, but he could only stop by for several minutes to a half an hour at the most as he had evening duties as well. "Hey, Angie." Anastasia said smiling at her sister who curled up next to her.

"I miss you a lot." Angie said pouting. "I don't have anyone to talk to during dinner."

"I heard John talks to you." Anastasia said smiling.

"It's not like talking to you." She paused. "I braided my hair today." Anastasia stroked the light brown braid that was a bit lopsided. "All by myself."

"Very nice." Angie snuggled against Anastasia. "How was school?"

"We learned – the grammar song." Anastasia started singing it and Angie joined in. "You still know it!"

"Sure, that's how you remember." She started singing a song listing off the presidents of District Thirteen.

Beetee was learning how to work his motorized wheelchair. "Straight line - straight line –" He muttered to himself. He paused to adjust his glasses when he heard it. The sound of a painfully familiar voice singing made his heart nearly stop.

"Do you know the district song?" Anastasia asked.

"No." Angie said. "I want to hear the mole song though. I'm done with school for today."

"You know it, Angie-Pangie." Angie pouted before wrapping her arms around Anastasia's arm. "Ok, silly girl," Anastasia took a deep breath and began singing.

Beetee listened to another song about a mole being safe underground. It was an unmistakable District Thirteen lullaby. He wheeled himself to the cubicle and cautiously pulled back the curtains a bit before gasping and putting his hands over his mouth. Tears began pouring from his eyes. Through the waterfall of his tears, he looked into a pair of eyes that he had looked into for the past twenty years. "Are you – do you need help?" The girl asked. She was obviously a patient as she had a bandage on her left hand, fresh scars on her face, and an IV in the other arm. He wondered if she was holding her little sister who had come to visit as she was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"You can call the nurse, Stacia." The little girl suggested.

"Hand me the call-light. I'll press it, Angie." The older girl said. She called for a nurse. "I – um – what's your name?" She asked once she was assured that someone was coming.

"Beetee. Beetee Tesla." Beetee choked out. His tears were subsiding.

"I'm Anastasia Sultry." Anastasia replied. "This is my sister Angie."

"You're where my sister's from, huh!" Angie asked. "You look like her. And she looks like people from District Three. Are you from District Three?" Beetee nodded. Angie grinned. "I heard that a lot of them are _really smart._ Stacia's really _really_ smart."

"Hey, no bragging, Angie-pange." Anastasia said ruffling her sister's hair.

"Noooo! I _braided it!_ And I was bragging about _you _not me, silly!" A nurse came into their cubicle.

"Mr. Tesla, did you need anything?" She asked.

"I just heard – " He paused. "This young lady's voice sounds – just like – my wife's. That's why I ah – paid her a visit."

"Did your wife come with you to the district? I could call your compartment if you need her or find her room if she's here in the hospital." The nurse suggested. Beetee shook his head sadly.

"She passed away about two weeks ago." He bit his lip. "It was nice meeting you girls." he said to the Sultry girls before heading back to his own bed with the nurse following him. "Ah – would Dr. Aurelius be available?" A few tears trickled down from his eyes.

"I can check his schedule. Is it urgent?"

"I'd just like to talk to him today." The nurse nodded. She helped him back into bed.

"You're driving around pretty well." She commented. He chuckled. "You met the Sultry girls?" he nodded. "Anastasia's a sweetie. She helps her mom in the nutrition department when she's not doing her military duties. And her little sister is as cute as a button!" He smiled before drifting off to sleep and dreaming about Wiress singing over him.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks after Anastasia was released from the hospital, she and John were walking hand in hand from the dining hall holding their food trays. They had been authorized to eat in Command as they had a meeting with Boggs and Beetee. "Hello there." Beetee said as they sat down. "Boggs is changing your assignment a bit." He smiled at their commander. "You two are going to help me develop weapons."

"Uh – Officer – I mean – Mr. Tesla?" John stammered. "Anastasia here's a genius at making things thanks to her District 3 blood, but I'm ah –"

"You were top in your class in weapons, son." Beetee said smiling. "Boggs recommended you both to me, not the other way around." Beetee pulled down a projector screen and pushed a button on his laptop to begin his presentation. "Our Mockingjay will use her characteristic arrows that have been adapted a bit. Her mission partner Soldier Hawthorne will use these as well as a modified bow…" John and Anastasia scribbled down notes as Beetee went over his ideas for weaponry. Two hours later, they were finished. After working out their new schedules with Boggs, they were allowed to return home excited to begin their work and slightly nervous about designing weapons for the most high-profile soldier in the revolution.

"Um – John?" Anastasia asked outside of his compartment. She suddenly had a thought after they were done chatting about their new assignment.

"Yeah, Stace?" He asked squeezing her tighter as they were standing with their arms around each other. He lifted her chin with his hand.

"Would you mind not mentioning District Three around Officer – Mr. Tesla?"

"Why? What's up?" John asked.

"Um – He told me – in the hospital – that – that he lost his wife two weeks before coming here. Um – He – I don't want him to – you know – get all sad about that." She paused. "He - He still looked a little sad tonight."

"Oh, Ok." John said. "You're so caring and I'm a klutz sometimes." He saw laughter in Anastasia's eyes before she met his lips for a kiss.

"John –" She whispered before closing her eyes and letting him kiss her more earnestly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"STACIA! You gotta go to bed! Mom heard you outside!" Angie called opening the door to the Sultry compartment. Both Anastasia and John broke apart abruptly and promptly blushed.

"Better obey your little sister." John said trailing kisses from the tip of Anastasia's nose to her forehead.

"See you tomorrow." Anastasia said, her face a healthy shade of red. "Angela, get back to bed!" John heard her telling her sister off as the door to the Sultry compartment closed. He laughed to himself as he went to his room and got ready for bed.

Their days were spent between developing the Mockingjay's weapons, training, and monitoring the area around the district. In their second week of weapon development, Anastasia saw "Meeting with Dr. Aurelius" on her schedule. "Look." She showed her schedule to John. "Is it time for our six-month eval?"

"I dunno." John said. "I don't see it on mine. Maybe mine's next week." He paused. "Don't worry, Stacia. I'm sure Boggs and Tesla have only good things to say about you." Anastasia smiled as she assembled another arrow for the Mockingjay. "I would if I was one of them."


	12. Chapter 12

Anastasia went to Dr. Aurelius' office at the end of her time in the weapons department. She heard a whirring of a motor as she walked down the hallway. Turning around, she was surprised to see Beetee following her. "Would you mind holding Jim's door open for me?" Beetee asked. "Jim Aurelius's door?" He asked smiling seeing Anastasia's confused face.

"Oh – sure." Anastasia said smiling. "There you are, Mr. Tesla."

"Thank you." He eased his way into the room. Anastasia saw her parents in the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Anastasia asked. Her palms felt sweaty as her heart beat faster. "Um – is something wrong?"

"No, honey." Mrs. Sultry said smiling. "We just figured it's time to tell you something, and we needed to do it this way. Don't worry, it's not bad news."

"In fact, it could be good news." Dr. Aurelius said. "And we decided that Beetee would be its bearer." Anastasia sat on the couch that her parents were on and snuggled close to her mom. Her dad scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. Anastasia smiled at both of her parents before focusing on Dr. Aurelius.

"Anastasia, what do you know about your history before coming to District Thirteen?" The doctor asked.

"Um – well – I knew I was born in District Three and that it took a while for me to get to Thirteen. Mom has pictures of me when I got my adoption certificate." Anastasia paused. "Um – I – I don't know who my - um – birth parents are."

"Beetee wishes to shed some light on that, as one of them is here in Thirteen due to the rebellion." Dr. Aurelius said. "How do you feel about that?" Anastasia's brain whirred. _How do I even begin?_ She thought.

"Mom and Dad – they're my parents." She said the first thing that came to mind. "I – I've never known any other parents."

"That's understandable. They didn't want to tell you because they want this to be your decision."

"Do they know who it is?" Anastasia asked, her curiosity piqued.

"They only know what I've told you thus far." Dr. Aurelius said gently.

"I – I guess I've always wondered." Anastasia thought back to her speech she gave in fifth grade. "I guess if I met them, I'd want to say thanks. I'd want to meet them to tell them that I have had a good life in Thirteen and that – I – I don't know what it felt like to give me up – but – thanks?" She looked over at Beetee who was biting his lip yet tears while tears streamed down his face. "Mr. Tesla?" She paused. "Um – I – did you know my parents?"

"Anastasia –" Beetee began. Dr. Aurelius moved his chair next to his and put an arm around him. "What you said – what you said – was – so – moving – so – beautiful – I – I'm honestly taken aback. Of course, in a good way." He paused. "I – I just – wish my wife could see you now." He paused to wipe tears from his eyes. "We were married six months after she won the Hunger Games. As we were both Victors, we knew we couldn't have children or else the Capital would – probably do horrible things to them – force them into the Games for sure – force them to die in the arena." He paused. "She was twenty-one, and – well – Doc here still doesn't know it happened because we had the right medicine – but – we found out we were going to have you." Tears were streaming down Anastasia's eyes. Her mother embraced her. "Your mother –" Beetee paused to wipe his eyes.

"Take as much time as you need, Mr. Tesla." Mr. Sultry said gently.

"Your mother – would sing to you – she had a beautiful – she had your voice – that's probably why your sister loves your singing so much – and – you – you were curious the moment you were born." Beetee chuckled at the memory.  
"I could barely weigh you as you were squirming around on the scale." Dr. Aurelius said laughing. "You just wanted to explore."

"You have your mother's intellect. You have her eyes – her voice. We didn't want you to go through worrying about being reaped. We didn't want you to die in the Hunger Games or for the Capital to use you. We gave you up – because – we loved you so much – we wanted you to be free."

"What – was – my –" Anastasia asked before breaking down crying. Everyone had a good cry for a bit.

"Your mother's name was Wiress Tesla." Beetee said. "Doc would send us pictures of you when he could. Wiress would look at them – they gave her strength – especially – when she was really sick – she'd get so sick sometimes – but she knew she had to go on. To send her love to you. Do you remember playing on a playground here? Built probably when you were five?"

"Y – Yes." Anastasia whispered. "My sister loves it. She's upset that in four years she won't get play area time anymore." Everyone laughed. "Wiress designed it knowing that you'd play on it. I helped, but it was really her idea. She loved you so much – and I – we thought of you all the time."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Mrs. Sultry asked. "I think Stacia would really appreciate it."

"Not on my person. No. Hopefully if I can get back to Three, I can find one. I've kept certain things safely hidden." Beetee finished. "Anastasia – I never dreamed I'd work with you on a project – and I'm so honored – I'm so very honored – your mother – she'd be so proud – she's watching over you – please – please believe that." Everyone broke into another round of crying.

"I – I – don't know why – I'm sad –" Anastasia said wiping her eyes. Dr. Aurelius had to open his third box of tissues as everyone had gone through his first two during Beetee's speech.

"You're rather overwhelmed with emotion I would imagine." Dr. Aurelius said. "You have more pieces to the puzzle that is Anastasia Sultry, yet they're still not complete."

"I'll – never meet my birth mother – because – of the Capital – she – she died in the Quarter Quell." It wasn't a question.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Mr. Sultry said holding his sobbing daughter. "What Mr. Tesla said – she lives on in you."

"That's – that's a lot to carry." Anastasia admitted.

"That is." Beetee said. "I will always think of you as Anastasia. Your own person. And I think a certain young man would hate for you to change who you are." Beetee chuckled.

"Um – am I _that_ obvious?" Anastasia asked blushing.

"You look at each other the way – the way Wiress and I did." Beetee said smiling.

"Mom – dad – are you – jealous?"

"Oh, heavens no, honey." Mrs. Sultry said. "You'll always be our daughter. We'll still give you away to John at your wedding. But we also know Beetee will be a very special person to our family."

"I – I love you – all of you!" Anastasia said smiling.

"We can schedule more of these meetings as you all process this." Dr. Aurelius said smiling. "Well – I allotted two hours for this meeting and you all have some extra time to kill if we're done here."

"Want to go back home and rest, honey?" Mr. Sultry asked. "Maybe during reflection time you can go over to the Collins' compartment to chat."

"I – ok.". Her biological father and real father exchanged a knowing look and grinned watching their daughter blush. "Thanks, dad." Her mother wrapped her in another hug before they slowly walked back home.

* * *

A/N: Ok, well...That was it! The moment when Anastasia finds out who her birth parents are! :) :) :) :) :) If you cried while reading it, don't worry because yes, I cried while writing it! I'm adopted too, so yeah.

Whoever figured out that Beetee and Wiress were her biological parents before this chapter, when did you figure that out? Just curious!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: As of last chapter there are 11,111 words in this story! I think that's cool :D

Anyway...

* * *

"Stacia?" Angie asked.

"We can't interrupt, Angie." Anastasia said holding her little sister. She shifted her sister on her hip as the citizens of District Thirteen gathered in the dining hall to watch the propo that was filmed with the Mockingjay earlier that day.

"I got her, Stacia." John said quietly settling Angie on his hip. He wrapped his other arm around his girlfriend's waist. They watched as the Mockingjay and her mission partner Soldier Hawthorne shot down aircraft that were targeting the hospital in District Eight.

_"Fire is catching! If we burn, you burn with us!" _The Mockingjay declared, her furious face filling up the TV screen. The broadcast cut to the Capital's intended broadcast briefly before being replaced by other scenes from the recent propo.

"That's Beetee." John said in Anastasia's ear. "Breaking into the Capital broadcast."

"I know." Anastasia whispered. John gave her comforting squeeze.

"He did an amazing job." John said reassuringly.

"Stacia –" Angie asked, her voice quivering.

"What's up?" Anastasia asked. John set Angela down and she clung to her sister almost instantly. "What's up, Angie-pangie?"

"They – they – hit – the hospital –" Tears welled up in Angie's eyes.

"Come here, come outside, sis." Anastasia said quietly realizing Angie was ready to break down sobbing. The three of them quickly made their way out of the dining hall and down the hallway a bit. Angie began crying in earnest.

"The – hospital – it's gone – and – and – the doctors – and nutritionists – and nurses – they're gone too."

"I know – I know – it hurts seeing that after volunteering at the hospital, huh." Anastasia asked rubbing her sister's back as she cried into her shirt. "They'll stop. The Mockingjay will help us win this thing, Angie."

"I – I – why didn't they put it underground?"

"They didn't have time to dig." John answered. The door opened and Mr. Sultry came down the hallway.

"There you three are – what's wrong, babe?" He asked his youngest daughter.

"They – they hit the hospital, daddy!" Angie sobbed. Anastasia had tears in her eyes as well. They were both wrapped in a large strong hug.

"Your mother's almost done with her duties. Why don't we go back to our compartment."

"See you tomorrow." John said to Anastasia.

As the Mockingjay went through her specialized weapons, John and Anastasia were busy making new ones. They would watch the propos in the evening while Angela stayed in her compartment with either Mr. or Mrs. Sultry. "You know, she owes her success to you, Stace." John said as they assembled yet more arrows. Anastasia was making some repairs on Soldier Hawthorne's bow. Anastasia blushed.

"You're exaggerating, John." She said giving him a small smile.

"No he's not." They looked around to see Beetee behind them. He was getting around using a cane. He slowly eased himself down on a stool at Anastasia's work table. He smiled as Anastasia hummed to herself as she soldered some wires back together. "Very nice." he looked at her work. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Beetee." John and Anastasia saluted Soldier Hawthorne as he came in.

"Your bow, sir." Anastasia said handing it to him. "The wires have just been soldered and I made some repairs in the scope." She explained. Soldier Hawthorne nodded and then did a double-take.

"Um – you – you look like – "

"Spitting image of Wiress, isn't she?" Beetee asked grinning.

"Yes, sir, she is." Soldier Hawthorne said.

"She's inherited her skill too, so that bow shouldn't let you down." Beetee said smiling as Anastasia blushed.

"Soldier Hawthorne, I have arrows for you and The Mockingjay." John said.

"Thanks." Soldier Hawthorne took them as well. "She will appreciate these." He sighed and a look of sadness flashed across his face. "Well, I'm needed in Command. Thanks again Soldiers Collins – and Sultry." The door closed behind him.

"Maybe one day we'll both be Soldiers Collins." John said quietly as he and Anastasia put their equipment away.

"JOHN!" Anastasia yelped. "Well – you – I – you'd have to clear _that_ with my parents!"

"Beetee's right here." John quipped. Anastasia playfully slapped him.

"Ask her real parents, son." Beetee said chuckling. "You have to go through them, then Angela, and then me."

"Did – did you have to go through a whole long line of people to get to – ah – your wife?" John asked blushing.

"Just a very fiesty grandmother." Beetee replied smiling. Beetee went back to his office and settled into his motorized wheelchair before the three of them went to dinner.

Angela was talkative at dinner over pea-soup. She had met a new eight year-old from District 10 and she was telling the Sultry family about how he worked on a ranch with real animals. "I'm glad there are new people."

"Yeah, you can find out more about the districts." Mr. Sultry said.

"And they're safe here." Angela said smiling. They finished eating and headed back to their compartment. Mr. Sultry was grading papers and Mrs. Sultry was reading an updated nutrition manual. Angela was curled up against Anastasia on the lower bunk of their bed practicing her reading when a shrill alarm went off.


	14. Chapter 14

Anastasia helped her sister pack her small bag with her school books, notebook, and extra dress and blouse before she grabbed her own bag. The girls walked in front of their parents and held hands as they joined the other residents in their descent down to the lowest part of District 13. Anastasia looked over at Angela who was biting her lip and trying not to whimper too loudly. She felt a larger hand wrap around hers and smiled when John brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. She gave him a thanks-filled squeeze as they laced their fingers together.

The Sultry family was settling into their assigned two beds when Boggs came over to them. "Soldiers Sultry and Collins?" he asked. "Our platoon is assigned to monitor the refuge area." John groaned and looked at Anastasia who nodded while trying to maintain a neutral expression. "It's only for tonight. You'll be back with your families by morning. This is to give soldiers with children time to settle them in."

"Yes, sir." Anastasia said.

"Stacia?" Angela called patting a space next to her on the upper bunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to help patrol." Anastasia felt a pain go through her heart as Angela's face scrunched up as a sob escaped her.

"Angela, honey, come down with us." Their father called from the bottom bunk. Anastasia scooped her little sister out of bed and deposited her on their parents' bed.

"You'll be nice and warm with Mom and Dad, ok?" Anastasia said.

"Nooo – _Nooooo – I – I want – you - I want you to stay –" _Angela sobbed.

"Anastasia said she'll be right back, honey." Her mom said stroking her hair.

"I want to stay too, but right now, I need to help our district, ok?" Anastasia said softly. She kissed her sister's forehead as her parents wrapped their arms around Angela who was still crying.

"We'll make sure she's safe, Anastasia." Her father said. "I believe you have your duties with Officer Boggs."

"Y – Yes, dad." Anastasia said softly before John took her hand and gently tugged on her. Anastasia felt like her feet were uprooted as she slowly made her way out of the row of beds in the bunker. She could still hear her sister's sobs as she walked down the hallway.

She and her platoon were soon engrossed in checking the areas in the refuge bunker and verifying that all the citizens were accounted for. They were allowed to spend a minute or so with each family to make sure they had everything they needed. "Everdeen – Katniss, Primrose, and Jane?" Anastasia asked at The Mockingjay's assigned bunk bed.

"And Buttercup!" The blonde thirteen year-old girl piped up. The Mockingjay rolled her eyes from the top bunk.

"You're lucky you can mark off Prim. She almost died for that damn cat."

"_Katniss!_" Primrose gave her older sister unmistakable sad puppy-eyes. "Oh – Soldier Sultry, are we going to get a litter box or something for Buttercup? Katniss will skin poor Buttercup alive if he soils her side of the bed if he does it while I'm on medical duty."

"We'll see what we can do." John said grinning.

"Speaking of medical duties – did you and your mother get your medical uniforms?" Anastasia asked. Primrose nodded. "Let us know if you need anything, ok?" Prim and Mrs. Everdeen nodded. "You too, Soldier Everdeen. Our platoon is on duty tonight."

"Have you – do you know anything about Peeta?" She asked sadly.

"No, Ma'am." John said. "We'll let you know if we do."

"Plutarch and Haymich will probably know before these guys do." A gruff young man's voice said entering the conversation.

"Well – _Plutarch_ and _Haymich _and the others haven't told me everything, _have they?_" The Mockingjay asked furiously. She and Soldier Hawthorne stood there glaring at each other. _"Because no one around here cares a lick about Peeta except me!"_

"Katniss – that's not –" Soldier Hawthorne began.

"GALE! GALE!" A chorus of younger children's voices called from an upper bunk. _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!" _

"POSY! STOP! GET YOUR FEET OUT OF VIC AND MY FACE! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"ROOOOOOOOOORY!" A tiny shrill voice squealed.

"I suppose we can check your family off our roster." Anastasia said smiling trying to break the tension and resume checking the Hawthornes off the roster. "I believe those are your siblings we hear."

"Yeah." Soldier Hawthorne muttered before marching back over to his bunk. He was tall enough that his head poked up over the top bunk. "_Y'all need to CUT IT OUT!" _He yelled over his siblings' shouts. "Posy, get down there with Ma, Rory, Vic, stop messing around! I mean it!" He heaved himself up on the top bunk.

"Gale's being grumpy, Gale's being grump – OW!" One of the younger boys yelped and then began crying as he was swatted on the back of his legs.

"Go to sleep! Now!" Soldier Hawthorne growled at his little brothers.

John looked at Mrs. Hawthorne sympathetically as she looked tired and upset that her oldest son was so upset. Posy curled up with her and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Ma'am, if any of you need anything you let someone on patrol know, ok?" John said.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling.

"No problem."

The rest of the roster check went smoothly for John and Anastasia. Most of the families were settled in and weren't having any problems. Anastasia had to stop at one of the medical stations to bring some pain medicine to Beetee who had been carried down the stairs by Plutarch when he couldn't walk any more. "Thanks, dear." Beetee said smiling at Anastasia. John had to bring some extra mats into an area that housed a family of eight who only was assigned one bunk-bed. Anastasia stopped in the infirmary and made sure they had adequate supplies of the various nutritional formula for the patients that needed it. She was particularly careful to make sure a four year old child from District 7 who was on a feeding-tube had her formula that she needed.

"Hey, sweet girl." Anastasia whispered. She grabbed an extra blanket for the little girl as she could still see most of her ribcage through her skin and would need extra help keeping warm. However, her skin looked less dry and pale. "Do you need any training from my mom tomorrow on her diet?" Anastasia asked the nurse on duty.

"Nope. I know she's on a continuous feed and what to give her. You're such a dear for asking, though."

"My mom would want me to." They chuckled before Anastasia left the infirmary.

After reporting back to Boggs and letting him know of any citizens that were having difficulties, Anastasia and John joined the other seventeen year olds and settled into a room marked: Platoon on Patrol. They held each other as they listened to the bombs fall. John whispered to Anastasia and rubbed her back as she shakily drew in breaths. "They're only taking out the superficial levels." Boggs assured his platoon. "Good job tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Ten tired voices replied. Though they were terrified at listening to the only home they knew being bombed, they knew that in the depths of their district, they were still safe and would somehow survive.


	15. Chapter 15

"That sounds like a really great idea." Dr. Aurelius said. He was meeting with Boggs and some medical personnel from the hospital to discuss how to boost morale among the community during the bombings.

"I pass Buttercup around a lot." Primrose piped up. She was the youngest medical staff member at the meeting. "I think that helps." She paused. "I also sometimes just turn Buttercup loose and let Katniss or Gale track him down while everyone watches." Everyone laughed. "It keeps them from fighting too badly. Don't tell them I said that." She whispered. Everyone laughed.

"Well, maybe we can ask Katniss to think of a game to play with Buttercup. It would give her something to do as well as help the others who have grown attached to him."

"She likes waving a flashlight around and he chases the light. I think she thinks he's tormenting him, though."

"Does anyone else have any skills?"

"Anastasia Sultry can sing." Boggs suggested. "She's in the seventeens' platoon. She's a bit shy about it, but maybe if she could sing a few songs every night and those who wanted to come to her area could listen."

"Not a bad idea." Dr. Aurelius said.

"One of the teachers has the kids in his area play racing games in the hallway near his area." Someone else added. Dr. Aurelius wrote that down.

"Well, I think that's a good start to maintaining the mental health of our community for a bit." He said. "I really appreciate your help."

Anastasia sat on the floor of her area of the bunker. "Start with what you know." Her mother said quietly to her smiling. Anastasia took a deep breath and sang the lullaby about the mole living safely underground. The people not raised in District 13 asked to learn it, so she sang it several times. She looked up to see a figure in the hallway hunched over a cane. "Oh – you can come in!" Her mother said smiling. "Beetee? Come in." Beetee came into the room and slowly sat down next to Anastasia and h her family.

"Teaching a singing lesson, Anastasia?" Beetee asked smiling. She nodded. "Well – if I may – I know a song that would suit her voice very well." He said slowly. "I can't do it justice, but I can sing it first so you get the idea. How would you all like that?" Everyone cheered and nodded.

"Yay! New songs!" Angela squealed on Anastasia's lap. Beetee took a deep breath and began singing about a mouse running up a clock. The tune was easy enough and Anastasia picked it up. He smiled as she sang it by herself. He felt Wiress' comfort reach from another world into the dark bunker of Thirteen. She was using her voice through her daughter to comfort people that she would never meet.

"One more song?" A twelve year-old girl from District 6 asked.

"Sure." Anastasia said smiling. The girl led them in singing a song about a train going around the fields, going around the sea, and sleeping at the station in a tunnel in the mountain.

"Can we – can you – sing – the – mole – song – again?" Angela asked between yawns.

"Sure." Anastasia said. "It's her favorite lullaby." She explained to the crowd while rubbing her little sister's back. They sang it once more before they retreated to bed. Mr. Sultry picked up his youngest daughter and gently lay her on her bunk once Anastasia was settled.

"You blessed a lot of people with your singing, dear." Her mother said.

"Thanks." Anastasia said. "Though – I can't really – I mean – I guess I should thank – Mrs. Tesla." She suddenly blinked back tears. "It's like – it's like I felt her here."

"I think Beetee did too." Mr. Sultry said smiling. "But that's a good thing. She's your guardian angel. She's watching over all of us now."

Once Coin gave the all clear sign, everyone cheered and began collecting their belongings. Anastasia felt apprehensive. She was glad that they were allowed to leave the bunkers, yet she was worried about what she would find in the upper levels of her district. Her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Collins had already discussed sharing a new compartment if both of theirs were destroyed and there were not enough remaining units for each family to live in one.

"We're almost there!" Angela cheered skipping up some stairs.

"Wait for us, Angie-Pangie!" Mrs. Sultry called. "Wait right there at the landing." Anastasia sniffed the air. It smelt like burnt metal and plastic. She gulped.

"M-Mom - do you smell something?"

"It smells yucky up there." Angela said in a small voice. Sure enough, a soldier met them at the landing.

"Your name?" He asked.

"Sultry." Mr. Sultry said. They were led down a familiar hallway.

"This is all the further you can go." They stopped at a freshly painted red line on the floor and looked ahead. The rest of the hallway was covered in scorch marks. Where there were walls with doors uniformly spaced, there were gaping holes. Bits of metal, drywall, and burnt pieces of furniture were scattered throughout the area.

"Our compartment - was just - one hundred feet away." Mrs. Sultry said sadly. Anastasia blinked back tears as she, her parents, and her sister huddled together.

"Our home is gone, Mommy!" Angela voiced what everyone was thinking. She was the first to begin sobbing audibly. Everyone wrapped each other tighter in the group hug as they wept as a family.

"Kids - honey - we're safe." Mr. Sultry said quietly. "We can all get new beds - new clothes - Coin can replace those, but never any of you - She can never replace any of you."

"I know, dad." Anastasia whispered. "I - remember when Angie put a dent in the wall near her bunk?"

"I remember when you somehow got your drawer jammed and didn't tell anyone. That gave us the squeaky drawer." Mrs. Sultry said smiling. They laughed through their sniffles.

"I remember when Christopher would mark up the floor with his pencils." Mr. Sultry said. The girls looked at him as Mrs. Sultry squeezed his hand. With the war going on, they almost never heard of their late brother. "You girls never did that, but he was an aspiring artist - the floor his canvas."

"You marked the side of the drawer where my dresses went." Angie piped up.

"That's because you would wrap your dirty socks in my clothes, silly." Anastasia said ruffling her little sister's hair. They looked down the hallway at what used to be their home.

"Let's get our new assignment." Mr. Sultry said. "The sooner we move in, the sooner we can figure out where our new dining hall is." Everyone smiled. "Anastasia, rumor has it that both the Collins and Beetee will be our new neighbors."

"Thanks, dad." Anastasia said quietly. She knew her father was right. The Capital could take their home, destroy a third of their district, but they so far had managed not to take the members of her family away from each other. For that, she was extremely grateful.

* * *

A/N: This part is dedicated to the people in my state of Colorado that may have lost homes in the forest fire. I obviously don't know the true feelings of what that feels like, but I know homes have a lot of memories, so I was trying to portray that through the Sultry family. You all are not alone.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a bit of a short chapter, but I decided to post it to let you all know I haven't forgotten about the story :)

* * *

Anastasia and John were in the Weapons room restocking the munitions and repairing broken weapons when they heard the door to the storage room slam. "Soldier Collins and Sultry at your service, sir." John said saluting as Soldier Hawthorne stomped in.

"Do you need a repair on your bow, sir?" Anastasia asked.

"Naw. I just need a _certain Mockingjay_ to make up her dang mind!" Soldier Hawthorne snapped to no one in particular as he grabbed two automatic pistols and several clips. He slammed open the target practice room a second before the two seventeen year-olds heard the sound of gunfire above Soldier Hawthorne's angry monologue.

"Better put practice dummies on the 'supplies requested' list." John quipped. Anastasia laughed as she wrote it down on a board on the wall. John closed the door to the target practice room.

"I wonder if Hawthorne will demolish the room during his practice time." Anastasia quipped. John laughed. The door opened and Anastasia couldn't help but stare at Soldier Hawthorne's bare torso shiny with sweat that accentuated his pectoral and abdominal muscles. "Uh – Soldier Hawthorne?" He grunted in reply and grabbed a rifle that had a bayonet attached to it before going back into the target practice room. Even through the closed door, the words: Peeta, Capital, Snow, and Mockingjay were clearly heard amid loud swears as he attacked the practice dummies in the room.

"Hey, there, Stacia." John said mustering up his best impression of a Seam accent. He pulled up his shirt.

"JOHN!" Anastasia yelped before smacking him in the stomach. "Ooh – wow – you are getting ripped." She remarked letting her hand linger on John's abs.

"I take it you're quite done with your duties here." Beetee asked coming into the room. He laughed as Anastasia squealed in embarrassment and turned red. John quickly pulled down his shirt and stared at the ground also beet red. "Is Soldier Hawthorne in the practice room?"

"Yes. He's armed and pissed." Anastasia quipped.

"Good to know." Beetee said good naturedly.

"Um – Mr. – I mean – Beetee – do be careful." Anastasia said cautiously. "Soldier Hawthorne practice has been a bit intense." Beetee smiled tenderly.

"Our dear Wiress would've said something very similar." He said chuckling before pushing a buzzer on the door. Soldier Hawthorne opened the door and saluted Beetee.

"As you were, Soldier Hawthorne." Beetee said. He received another grunt in reply. "Ah – I see you've made good use of the room."

"Yessir." Soldier Hawthorne muttered.

"Actually – I'd like a word with all three of you. We can talk in here." Beetee motioned to the design room of the weapons area. "Soldier Hawthorne, we can get this room cleaned another time." He said reassuringly. Beetee pulled out a notebook. "Soldiers Sultry and Collins, were you aware that Soldier Hawthorne is part of a squad slated to rescue the remaining victors from the Capital." He paused. "Soldier Collins, Boggs has chosen you to go with them as back up. You won't be on the front lines, but you will be part of the supply convoy." John felt Anastasia squeeze his hand under the table. "Soldier Sultry, you can use your engineering skills to help me." Anastasia nodded. She bit her lip. "You'll also be helping Soldier Sultry and Hawthorne and all the others rescuing the rebel-victors."

"Ok." Anastasia said barely above a whisper. Beetee looked at the two teenagers.

"Soldiers Sultry and Collins," Beetee began gently. "I know you both are mission partners and very close partners at that. I took that into consideration. Boggs and I made this decision jointly."

"Mr. Tesla?" Gale asked. "If – If this were to fail – what – what is the contingency plan for – The Mockingjay?"

"That will be addressed by Plutarch, Haymich, and Boggs. However, they would welcome your input as her hunting partner."

"From Twelve." Soldier Hawthorne clarified. "Hunting partners in Twelve." John and Anastasia noticed his fingers twitching and were eternally grateful that there was a thick steel locked door between Soldier Hawthorne and a shed full of weapons. He looked at his schedule.

"Thank you for your time. You all are dismissed." Beetee said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"John -" Anastasia paused looking up into John's eyes at the hangar where the hovercraft was waiting to take the rescue team to the Capital.

"I'll be careful." John whispered in her ear. He shamelessly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. They held each other tightly "I love you, Anastasia."

"I - I love you too." Anastasia whispered. "Boggs is waiting for you." They slowly pulled away from each other. John waved to Anastasia as the ramp retracted and the door to the craft closed. "Be safe, John." Anastasia said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"He'll watch out for himself, honey." Anastasia found herself wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Mommy -" Anastasia whimpered as her mother held her rubbing her back.

"It's ok - the first mission is always the hardest." Mrs. Sultry said. "Your father had to leave for a month the day after we knew we were going to have Christopher." She smiled. "I know you'll be brave for him."

"Thanks, Mom." Anastasia said smiling. She allowed her mother to walk her back to Command. "I'll see you - well -"

"You'll see when the mission's over." Her mother said understandingly. "That's where your focus should be now." Anastasia nodded.

Thoughts of John were pushed to the back of Anastasia's mind as she wrote out line after line of code. She looked around at other people older officers that were specially trained in engineering and computer science and a few others from Three. "Good job." Beetee said passing her work station. "We'll send these commands in chunks. You can forward that to station 5."

"Hey, Beetee!" The person sitting in Station 5 called. "When did we get another Three?" He asked.

"She's always been here. Born in Three but raised in Thirteen." Beetee said. Anastasia stood up and looked at the person in station 5 to get a better view of him.

"Oh my god -" The other engineer gasped. "She's - why - she looks just like -"

"Her mother." Beetee said simply and proudly. "Yes - she looks like her mother."

"And apparently has the hacking skills of her father. Good job with this code, little lady!"

"Um - Thanks." Anastasia said. She noticed the whole room was looking at her. "Um - Beetee - um - would - can we mess with the power too?" She asked. "I mean - we can cut into the broadcast - but - that's useless unless we cut power to the Capital - I mean - to their programmers."

"Very good idea, Anastasia." Beetee said smiling. "That could be your project." He handed her a notebook. "I know how to get into the mainframe for the generators for the information technology area of the communications department. The broadcast itself won't be powered out, but if you can pinpoint the weaknesses in the mainframe, that would help." Anastasia nodded and began working on that.

"Alright, gang, we need to be ready to breach the system in fifteen minutes!" Beetee called. Anastasia nodded. She looked up as The Mockingjay and Finnick Odair another rebel-victor entered the room. She looked around the room and took a breath. The engineer from Three gave her a thumbs-up. _She looks like her mother._ She took a deep breath. _Wiress Tesla - Mom? _She thought. _I need your help. I want to help your people in District Three. And The Mockingjay. She's here now. Please watch over us. And Beetee. I know you're sending him your love always._ Anastasia took a deep breath and felt herself relaxing. _I love you._ She let her thoughts escape her brain and wondered if her mother was on the other side of this world taking them. She began typing in commands and finished as Beetee's voice broke the silence "System Breach! Begin!"_  
_

Beetee was going around the stations and calling out commands and looking back at the screens. "Mockingjay's live! Odair's live! Firewall's breached! Send in wormhole 13! Breech the power mainframe!" he called. He looked at Anastasia. "You're almost there, Stacia, you're almost there!"

Anastasia's hands were sweaty and she bit her lip in frustration. She had tried every code to break the last firewall to hack into the mainframe that controlled the generators to the Capital's communication department's IT support computers. Tears streamed down her face. "M - Mom - Wiress - I - I really need your help." She stammered. Suddenly she knew what she could do. She typed quickly and then sent in a command to shut down all power to their systems.

"ODAIR'S BEEN ON FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Someone called. Everyone cheered. Anastasia kept on sending commands to jam the power recovery system. She kept on looking at the screen showing Finnick Odair being interviewed on District Thirteen.

"LET IT GO!" Beetee called. "If they're not out by now, they're dead!" Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good job, team! Good job!" Beetee looked over at Anastasia who looked up at the ceiling before bowing with tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you, hon." He whispered. "She was talking to you. Thank you for watching over us."

"Thank you - Mom - Thank you so much." Anastasia whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm not a computer science person, so I couldn't go into much detail about how they hacked into the computer system, but I still hope you enjoyed :D


	18. Chapter 18

"Get me two liters of fluid and a dose of morphine!" A doctor barked through the closed doors of Trauma Room 2. "Call radiation to prep for a cranial MRI stat!" Organized chaos dominated the hospital of District 13 as the Rescue Team returned with two victors and the soldiers that were injured in the mission. The injured patients were being pushed down the hallways in stretchers and wheelchairs while staff were also hurrying in and out of rooms with supplies and medicine. Anastasia walked quickly down the hall with two cans of supplemental nutrition drinks. She found the room she was looking for and opened the curtain. "Here you go, Medic Everdeen." Anastasia said to Primrose Everdeen. She smiled before opening one can and handing it to her patient who was a soldier from Thirteen. He had his right arm in a cast and a bandage around his head. "Do you know anyone else who needs nutritional support?"

"Well, Mason will, but they need to stabilize her first." Primrose explained. Her pager clipped to the waistband of her scrubs buzzed. "Oh – do you want to come with me? I'm going to check on Collins. He's your friend, right?" Anastasia nodded smiling at her. "He's in good condition. He just has some superficial injuries." Anastasia nodded. She felt weird being comforted by someone so much younger than herself. Primrose led Anastasia to a large room with about ten beds. "Here's the observation room. John might even be ready to be discharged now."

"Thank you, Medic Everdeen." Primrose smiled.

"You can call me Prim if you want." She said grinning.

"Hey, Stacia." John said grinning. He was sitting up in bed with his hands behind his head. "Sprained ankle." He explained. Anastasia looked at his left foot encased in an ace bandage.

"How long have they let you slack off for that?" Anastasia quipped.

"Long enough so you could see me." John replied. Anastasia wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Mm me too." John said in her ear. They were talking and holding hands when the doctor came by with John's discharge papers after examining his ankle one more time. He was issued a crutch and Anastasia helped him off the bed and stand with his crutch. Suddenly they heard screaming and commotion coming from the end of the hall.

"Stay there!" Anastasia called. "Technically I'm still on hospital duty!" She ran down the hallway and gasped at the scene unfolding before her as she burst into a patient's room.

Peeta Mellark the second most famous victor-rebel had his hands around The Mockingjay's neck strangling her. She was turning a nasty shade of blue. Boggs punched him in the face which caused him to loosen his grip before The Mockingjay fell to the floor. "Stablize her neck! Check her airway!" A small voice commanded. "HURRY!"

"I have a pulse. She's breathing." Anastasia said kneeling next to The Mockingjay and examining her. Primrose was kneeling on the floor gently placing a cervical collar around her sister's neck. Suddenly Anastasia felt someone kick her hard in the ribs and she gasped.

"GET BACK!" John yelled. Anastasia ducked as he swung his crutch so it connected with Peeta's shins. Boggs punched Peeta again and then restrained him in a standard two-person restraining hold with the help of Haymich Abernathy. John glared at Peeta and waved his crutch threateningly.

"Sultry, grab a backboard for The Mockingjay." Boggs called.

"Yes, sir." Anastasia said before grabbing a backboard that was secured to a wall and lay it down on the floor. She helped the medics transfer the Mockingjay to the board and carry her to the MRI machine for an emergency scan of her neck.

"Thank you." Primrose said as they set the Mockingjay on the MRI platform and prepped her for her scan. "We can take it here, Soldier Sultry." She looked at her sister and couldn't hide the sadness from her eyes. Anastasia wrapped the small medic in a hug.

"I know you'll take good care of your big sister." Anastasia said. "I'll be thinking of you, Prim." She paused. "I'll – I'll ask my guardian angel to watch over you two, ok?"

"Ok." Prim said. She gave Anastasia a hug back. "Thanks – thanks for your help – Anastasia." She walked out of the room to find John waiting for her. They walked out hand in hand and headed toward the dining hall.

With the rebel-victors settled in District Thirteen, life settled into a new pattern. Boggs had transferred platoons and was working with the victors. John was training Finnick and the support team of the Victors' squad such as the cameramen in basic combat. Anastasia was working nearly full time with Beetee and Soldier Hawthorne with weapons development. The propos filmed by the Mockingjay were working and everyone in District Thirteen cheered the bombing of The Nut which was the militarized mountain of District Two. However, they still had to go through the darkest part of the Revolution before it was completely over.


	19. Chapter 19

The seventeen year-olds platoon stood at attention at the ceremony of promotion to their separate specialty units. "Collins, John – Private First Class." An officer called. John walked across the stage to the podium where he shook hands with Boggs and then received his new ribbon. He stood on the other side of the stage and waited for his platoonmates to join him. "Sultry, Anastasia – Private First Class with Technical Certification." Anastasia walked to the stage and smiled as she received her ribbon. She shook hands with Boggs. He smiled as she stood by John and they held hands as discretely as they could.

"The promotions of these soldiers are particularly close to my heart as I take a new assignment with the Victor-Rebel squad." Boggs said to begin his speech. "This platoon has helped this revolution by defending The Mockingjay's plane and supporting various missions including the rescuing of the remaining rebel-victors and assisting citizens during the recent bombings." He paused. "These young men and women have come of age in an unstable time, and have shown great resolution and character. The honor of training them has been mine. I give them my best as they go forward to serve their district and the country of Panem." The soldiers and their families clapped enthusiastically.

John and Anastasia thought about that ceremony as they watched Squad 451 otherwise known as The Star Squad enter the Capital and begin fighting. The citizens of Thirteen would watch summary reports put together by President Coin every evening after dinner. They often stayed in the dining halls and watched them on the large screens.

"There they are." Anastasia said. She and John were sitting on a bench together. "They blew out a pod."

"Oh – that's good – well – that's one less –"

_BANG! _An explosion ripped through the area throwing The Mockingjay, Soldier Hawthorne, and the others in the squad back. Anastasia screamed before John covered her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her. She stared in horror at Boggs laying on the cobblestone streets of the Capital with his legs blown off by an undetected pod. Through her sobs, she felt John's body shaking as well. "He's giving the holo to The Mockingjay." John whispered. Other people in the dining hall were crying and gasping in disbelief and horror at the sudden change on the battlefield.

"Oh – Boggs – I – he's – not –" Anastasia stammered in between sobs.

"His memory will be honored, Stace." John whispered through his tears. He shakily stood up and called his former seventeen year old platoon together. They wrapped their arms around each other in a silent solemn hug.

"_All military personnel meet in Command immediately." _Coin's voice called over the loudspeakers. "_I repeat, all military personnel meet in Command immediately." _

"Stacia?" Angela asked distangling herself from Mr. and Mrs. Sultry before hurrying over to Anastasia. She looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Are we going to lose?"

"That's why President Coin needs me. So we _don't_ lose." Anastasia said hugging her little sister.

"Angela, come on, baby. Let's wait for Mom and Stacia at home, ok?" Mr. Sultry said. He had just ended his twenty year military term the previous month. Mrs. Sultry had two more months left until her twenty-year term was up.

"Ok." Angela said quietly. She hugged Anastasia and to Anastasia's surprise, she hugged John before going back to her parents.

John's grasp on Anastasia's hand was her lifeline as she sat with the rest of the soldiers of Thirteen. They watched live feed from the surveillance cameras in the Capital as well as the feed from the camera crew that was with The Mockingjay's squad. She wiped away tears still thinking about Boggs. Coin muted the volume and began speaking. "If The Mockingjay and her squad fail, we must prepare to move on the Capital. Some soldiers will stay back to protect the district. Most will begin training and move as we get more news." Coin announced. "The Technical and Engineering squad will stay with Mr. Beetee Tesla. Footsoldier platoons 18-25 will accompany more specialized weapons units to the Capital."

"Oh, John." Anastasia whispered. She bit her lip knowing she couldn't begin crying in the midst of the other servicemembers. He turned and faced her as she cupped his face in her hands. He was going to the Capital.

"Anastasia, if anything happens, I'll watch over you. Like - like Wiress Tesla." John whispered. Anastasia nodded. Much to their relief, President Coin dismissed them from Command to spend the evening with their families.

Anastasia sighed and tried not to wiggle around too much in the bunk as the shaking could wake Angie who slept below her. Tears came to Anastasia's eyes. This morning the rebels were making progress, the Star Squad was shooting propos, and the Capital seemed like it was weakening. Now it was blown apart – along with Boggs. She shivered. She didn't want anyone close to her to die the way he did. Especially John. She groaned and whispered John's name. "Are you having a nightmare, Stacia?" A small voice asked. Anastasia rolled over to find Angie on her bed.

"Did I wake you up, sis?" Anastasia asked.

"No." Angie whispered. Her lower lip trembled. "I – I couldn't sleep." Anastasia wrapped her arms around her little sister as she cried. "You're going away." It wasn't a question.

"No. I'm not." Anastasia said smiling. "I'm staying right here and helping Beetee." She stroked her sister's hair. "I'll be safe. Don't worry." A tear slipped down Anastasia's cheek cracking her strong façade.

"John's going away." Angie whispered.

"Yeah." Anastasia replied.

"You could ask your mom to protect him, Stace." Angie suggested, her eyes looking hopeful. "Your other mom."

"Wiress?" Anastasia asked. Angie nodded. "I could. Yeah." Angie curled up against her older sister.

"What happens? If we lose?" Anastasia smiled feeling Angie playing with the buttons on her nightgown.

"We – well – we'll just have to do what President Snow wants us to do." Angie frowned. "I think we'll have to listen to him first and then Coin."

"Will I still go to school?" Angie asked. "And eat in the dining hall?"

"I - I would think so." Anastasia said. "You know what, just send your thoughts to our troops – and – well –" She gulped. "You remember Officer Boggs? My platoon teacher?"

"Uhhuh."

"He's watching over the Star Squad and – and all the rebels now." Anastasia's voice dropped to a whisper as her throat constricted around a sob. "I think – I think they should be ok."

"Ok." Angie whispered back. Even though she could feel her older sister's body shake with sobs, she felt warm and secure. She started humming the lullaby about the moles. Anastasia joined her for the second round before they finally dozed off.


	20. Chapter 20

The hours blur into days as Anastasia stared at the computer screen. The technical unit made up of soldiers and civilians with engineering and computer expertise was hacking into the Capital infrastructure trying to help the remaining rebels keep their footholds on the Capital. The Capital military was more vicious after the sudden deaths of everyone in The Star Squad including The Mockingjay. "Anastasia, Soldier Dawkins is taking over your station." Beetee said. She nodded and went to the bunker next to the Technical room in the Command unit for her scheduled hour break. She sat on the floor along the wall. Beetee came in and eased himself onto the ground. "How are you doing?" She shrugged.

"We have to keep going." Anastasia said sounding much older than her eighteen years. He nodded. "For The Mockingjay. And Soldier Hawthorne. And – I guess everyone." Beetee nodded.

"You just pick someone that you know can't live without you. You keep going for them." Beetee said quietly. "That's what I did after - after your mother died." He paused. "I knew I would come to District Thirteen. Where you were." Anastasia hugged him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I – I keep going for my sister. For my parents." Anastasia said. "And for –" She looked at the ground and choked back a sob.

"John Collins." Beetee said. "I've been checking the military's stats. He's not on the casualty lists." He grunted as he adjusted his cane to get up.

"Um – would you like a hand?" Anastasia asked tentatively. Beetee smiled as she helped him up.

The technical unit plodded on in its work when the loudspeakers crackled to life. "Attention, citizens of District Thirteen." President Coin began. "The Capital has confirmed that The Mockingjay and other members of her squad have survived the previous day's fighting." Anastasia joined the rest of the room with cheering. "With this in mind, we are confident that our forces will prevail. I will address each military unit with specific instructions immediately following this announcement."

"Nothing can take her down!" One of the engineers called. "Go Mockingjay!" Anastasia grinned imagining Angie's expression at hearing that they could win after all.

"My little sister's probably happy." Anastasia replied.

"Oh, your sister will grow up in a much different Panem than you and The Mockingjay did." The engineer replied. "She isn't another Three is she?" he looked at Beetee. Anastasia giggled sheepishly.

"Nope. Born and raised in Thirteen." Anastasia said smiling.

"President Alma Coin here to deliver a message to the technical unit." A military officer called. He was one of Coin's escorts. Everyone stood at attention and saluted their Commander in Chief.

"Thank you for your hard work to aid the revolution." President Coin said. "Our objective now is to maintain control of the Capital's information technology infrastructure so it is ready for the new administration." She handed an Army colonel who was a computer specialist a packet of paper. "Colonel Grant will instruct you further in the coming days and weeks. Thank you again for serving this district and the rebellion."

"Thank you, President Coin." Everyone chanted. Coin looked at Beetee. "Civilian Officer Tesla, Come with me to special weaponry."

"Yes, Madame President." He answered before leaving the room.

The military was gathered in the Collective where the whole district was gathered watching live footage of the war. Civilians were on one side of the room, the military was on another. Coin was stationed near her podium. Beetee was in his wheelchair in the front row. _It's almost over. John can come home soon._ Anastasia thought. The camera zoomed in to President Snow's mansion. The Mockingjay seemed to spot someone in the crowd where Capital children were being aided by medics from District Thirteen. Anastasia gasped when she realized The Mockingjay had spotted Primrose a second before both of them burst into flames. The picture on the screen cut to another view of President Snow inside the mansion calling for his troops to surrender as well as transferring the Presidency of Panem to President Coin. As if on cue, a black curtain was drawn over the television screen and two officers placed the flag of Panem and the flag of District Thirteen behind the podium. They began applauding as President Coin walked to the podium.

Anastasia clapped along with the others gathered in the Collective. However, she could see the unease in the faces of those around her. _This was way too fast. Way too calculated._ She realized she was witnessing the workings of an efficient political machine of some sort. _Had this machine rolled over Boggs, Medic Everdeen, and other soldiers of the rebellion without so much as a glance?_ She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. _Mom – you just saw what happened. I think Beetee and I need your protection still._

"…Soldiers who aided in the rebellion will be assigned new jobs throughout Panem in order to rebuild. Civilians will remain in District Thirteen to continue creating a habitable environment and restoring it to the military center of Panem. Civilians in other districts will focus on rebuilding efforts. They will be supported by our new military." She paused. "I am proud to be your President and assist the nation Panem in ushering a new era of peace and hope. Thank you." She smiled as the Collective broke into applause again. The citizens were dismissed and told to resume their schedules. To her surprise, Anastasia was relieved of her duties and told to join her parents in the dining hall. She thanked Colonel Grant profusely before nearly running to the dining hall.

"Stacia!" Angie squealed before running toward her sister and wrapping her in a hug as Anastasia approached their usual table with her dinner. Quite a few people burst out laughing.

"You're embarrassing me, Angie-Pangie." Anastasia said smiling down at her.

"Are you coming home?" Angie asked hopefully.

"Yup. I'm out of the computer room." Anastasia sat down with her family and smiled at them.

"We won?" Angie asked happily. Anastasia quickly exchanged glances with her parents before answering.

"Yeah." Anastasia said smiling watching her sister's face light up. "Eat up, sis." She said. Angie giggled and bounced in her seat.

"_THEN_ you get to come back with _us! THEN_ John gets to come home _THEN_ you two can get _married_ and live next to _ME!"_ Angie squealed. Anastasia looked at her parents before all three of them burst out laughing. Angie was a beaming ray of hope that no one was going to put out any time soon.

* * *

A/N: WHEW! almost done! :) We're almost there, everyone! :)


	21. Chapter 21

The day was cold with light grey clouds completely covering the sun. The brown dormant grass crunched under the feet of the citizens of District Thirteen as they stood outside the Justice Building. Their dark grey coats kept the wind away, but everyone shivered with a different kind of cold. President Coin was addressing them as well as the nation of Panem. She stood at the podium, her standard-issue grey coat over her black suit. Behind her stood a wall that was covered in a black cloth.

"We are gathered here to remember those who have given their lives to aid the rebellion." Coin said from the podium. Anastasia twisted the flower she had made out of some extra copper-wire and fabric in her hands. Mrs. Sultry put a gentle reassuring hand on her shoulder. Tears were in both her parents' eyes as they knew many of the soldiers who had died in the revolution. "Their ultimate sacrifice was in the name of hope. Hope for the future. Hope for a better Panem. Hope for peace once again." President Coin paused before reading the names of the fallen. "…Rebel Victor Mags Anderson… Commander Gerald Boggs…" Anastasia sniffled and looked over at John who had tears streaming down his face. His parents put their hands on his shoulders before he nodded his thanks. "…Medic Primrose Everdeen…" With each name, Anastasia's heart felt heavier. "Rebel Victor Finnick Odair… Rebel Victor Wiress Carpenter Tesla…" She looked over at Beetee who had let out a sob. Mr. Tesla put a hand on his shoulder and passed him a tissue. Anastasia felt her mother pull her close. She felt her mother's arms around her, and her head being cradled against her mother's body.

"We're here for you, little owl, it's ok, it's ok." Anastasia heard her mother whisper in her ear. Only then was she aware that she had began sobbing. There was a moment of silence after President Coin finished reading the names. The sounds of others in the crowd crying pierced the air before someone began playing the song Taps on a trumpet.

"Aim…Fire!" A platoon of seven soldiers stood to the right of the crowd to give the twenty-one gun salute to the fallen soldiers and rebel-victors. "Aim…Fire…" With every shot, Angela winced and wrapped her arms tighter around her sister and mother. "Aim…Fire…"

After the final shot, President Coin and an Army General took the curtain off the wall. The names of the fallen were etched into a slab of black granite that stood fourteen feet high. The slab was attached to the wall of the building. Two soldiers moved Coin's podium and she lay a flower next to the wall before standing off to the side.

Dr. Aurelius nodded as the President waved him forward. He escorted The Mockingjay to the wall. She was dressed in her Mockingjay uniform without the weaponry. They stopped by Primrose's name. Even in the multi-drug induced daze, The Mockingjay traced the letters of her sister's name etched in the stone before laying a small pink primrose next to Coin's flower. Dr. Aurelius escorted her to the other side of the wall where his colleagues would take her back down to the hospital.

The rest of the citizens followed suite and lined up to pay tribute to those on the wall. "Hi Sultry family." Dr. Aurelius said quietly as he stood behind Beetee to push his wheelchair.

"Hi, Dr. Aurelius." Anastasia said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He said as the line began moving.

The Hawthornes were in line ahead of the Sultry family. Anastasia and Dr. Aurelius saw one of the younger boys trace Primrose's name before falling to his knees sobbing. "Rory," Soldier Hawthorne said gently as he knelt down beside his brother. "I got you, Rory." He helped his younger brother to his feet.

"There she is, honey." Mr. Sultry said pointing to a name in the stone. _Wiress Carpenter Tesla_. Anastasia reached out and slowly traced the letters of her biological mother's name. A larger weathered hand met hers and their grasp met over the letters. Through her tears, Anastasia locked her gaze with Beetee's before laying her flower on the ground. She saluted at Boggs' name before joining her family who was standing several feet from the wall. Her parents pulled her into a hug and they all stood together huddled together, tears mingling with each other. She saw Dr. Aurelius chatting with Beetee before he walked off to talk with other people. Beetee slowly steered his chair over to the Sultry family. "Would you like to come back with us?" Mr. Sultry asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Beetee said simply. "Thank you very much."

"Stacia can push you." Angela said.

"I think he's ok, Angie, honey." Mrs. Sultry said smiling at her youngest daughter.

"He looks tired, mama." Angela replied.

"I don't mind, Beetee." Anastasia said smiling. She led the way as her family went back underground to continue remembering their fallen in their own way.

* * *

A/N: If you cried at the end, don't worry because I cried when I wrote this. This is NOT the last chapter, so don't worry!

For readers outside the United States, this ceremony has elements of typical U.S. Military funerals, specifically the 21 gun salute. The wall they had on the Justice Building is similar to the Vietnam Memorial in Washington, DC USA.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Happy Belated Fourth of July, American readers! :) I wanted to write this on the 4th, but oh well... :) Epilogue coming soon!

* * *

Anastasia felt the hollow space left by the losses of the revolution slowly fill up as she went through the motions of working in Command with repairing weapons and working on the computer systems with the Technical Unit. "I'm going to deliver these weapons to Shed Five." John said as Anastasia loaded a box into the back of a jeep.

"Just don't try and parallel park." Anastasia quipped. John blushed and she started laughing. _This is the first time I've really laughed in two weeks._ Anastasia thought. "Remember when you tried parking between those two tanks!"

"Boggs ran over to the jeep screaming at me as soon as I heard the sickening crunch of the front bumper meeting the tank!" John said laughing. "I will _never_ forget that."

"Correction, _I _ will never let you forget that. Ever!" Anastasia wiped tears away from her eyes and looked at John. They were sitting on the ground with their backs to the jeep. "Wow – I'm laughing _so hard!_"

"Yeah." John said smiling. "Oh man – good times. Well, I'll see you in the Collective, ok?"

"See you." They kissed before Anastasia went back inside. She smiled. She and John had grown closer over the last few weeks as they helped each other deal with the loss of Boggs and others in the revolution. They had both wondered what the future would hold with Coin as President of Panem. However, as soldiers in the military, they had to keep their opinions to themselves.

The citizens of District Thirteen gathered in the Collective to watch the special broadcast featuring The Mockingjay and former President Snow. Angela spotted Anastasia and waved. Anastasia nodded, but maintained her stance of standing at attention. She was pulled from the Technical Unit to help John's unit guard the Collective.

"You will stand at attention while being dispersed evenly throughout the perimeter of the Collective." Coin said to the soldiers meeting in Command. She broadcasted her message through a video feed from the Capital. "General Harris will instruct you if the crowd becomes unruly for any reason." She paused. "You will carry your standard rifles and keep them fully loaded with the safety lock on unless it becomes necessary to use firepower." Anastasia's stomach constricted. She looked at John who's face had tinged a slight shade of green. "Though I do not expect any sort of disobedience from the citizens, we must be prepared. Officers of the Lieutenant Colonel rank and higher will stay for further briefing. All other service members are dismissed."

"Yes, Madame President." The footsoldiers called and saluted before walking out of the room.

"John –" Anastasia whispered holding his hands. They were standing outside of their compartment.

"Later, Stace." John whispered. "Not here." He wrapped her in a hug. "We just have to see." He said in her ear before kissing her along her jaw. "I love you." he said in a normal voice.

"See you tomorrow." Anastasia said smiling. She lay in her bunk and tried to go to sleep knowing she had to be vigilant the next day.

The seal of Panem flashed across the large screen in the front of the Collective. Anastasia smiled as she saw her mom prod Angie to make her look forward. The program broadcast from the back of the Presidential Mansion. The camera zoomed in on President Coin waving from the balcony of the second floor. "Greetings people of Panem." Coin said from a podium built into the balcony. "Soldier Everdeen known as The Mockingjay will soon carry out justice on the former leader of this country." The view switched to The Mockinjay who was holding her signature bow and arrow. She was wearing her usual uniform. The crowd at the Presidential Mansion and the crowd in The Collective was absolutely silent. The camera cut to a view of the former president standing hands tied to a post.

The Mockingjay pulled back on her bowstring. Anastasia held her breath not knowing what to think about watching anyone – even the former dictator of Panem die on TV. The bowstring snapped releasing the arrow seconds before President Coin fell from the balcony. Chaos erupted in the Mansion's back yard and The Mockingjay was overtaken by a group of guards before the Seal of Panem flashes over the TV. The broadcast ends.

Anastasia drew in large gasps, certain that everyone could hear her breathing. However, murmuring has broken out among the crowd. "All citizens, please follow our instructions quickly and in an orderly fashion!" One of the generals called walking to the front of the room. "In order to continue assuring your safety, please proceed down to the bunkers immediately. Do not attempt to go to your compartments. Any medicine or essential items will be brought to you shortly."

John found Anastasia after checking on his parents. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other in silence. After a long twenty-four hours, they assisted the bedraggled citizens back into Command where they cast their votes for a new interim President.

"Citizens of Panem, I am deeply humbled and honored to be chosen as your interim President." President Paylor said. John and Anastasia smiled at each other. They were outside with the rest of the district watching the inaugural address on a TV screen set up in front of the Justice Building. President Paylor's smile was genuine as she spoke to her recovering nation. "I too have walked the road of uncertainty during the rebellion as well as lost many people close to me. I understand the sacrifice and suffering many of you endured. My pledge as president is to assist the Districts and Capital in rebuilding and reunification. Travel between districts is permitted and necessary to ensure all citizens have access to the resources they need. Never again will the Capital be a place where twenty-four children will be forced to come to be paraded around before suffering a gruesome death." She paused. "I, President Paylor with this executive order hereby ban the Hunger Games and authorize the immediate destruction of the arenas throughout the nation of Panem." As she signed a piece of paper at her podium, everyone cheered. "My hope is that Panem will no longer be a country ruled by fear, but a country ruled by hope, peace, freedom, and unity. I pledge my service to this nation. Thank you." The applause of District Thirteen was loud, enthusiastic, and genuine.

"WE WON! WE REALLY WON!" Angie cheered. Anastasia picked her up and twirled her around as she squealed.

"LOOK!" Several other citizens cheered as a blue firework exploded in the night sky. People began singing the national anthem as the fireworks display continued. In the midst of the celebration, Anastasia felt a hand on her elbow.

"Stace?" John asked. He beckoned her to a shed that stood a few yards from the Justice Building. They climbed the roof to get a better view.

"They're beautiful." Anastasia said smiling as the fireworks illuminated her face. John put his arm around her.

"Anastasia, I've been in love with you since I was ten." John said. She looked at him and smiled. "You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're – you're pretty awesome." Anastasia laughed. "I'd like nothing better than to live in this new nation of Panem with you by my side." Anastasia gasped as John pulled a small ring out of his pocket. She could tell he had made it himself out of metal he found somewhere. "Anastasia, would you marry me?"

"Oh – John –" Anastasia gasped as a white firecracker exploded over their heads illuminating themselves and the crowd. "Yes – Yes, I will!" She smiled as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

"STACIA! STACIA!" Angie called as the Sultry and Collins families ran over to the shed. "DID HE GIVE YOU THE RING YET?" Anastasia and John climbed down from the shed and shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"What do you think, Angie-Pangie?" Anastasia asked holding out her hand.

"Wow!" She gasped. She grinned. "I _told you_ they'd get married!" She squealed grinning at Beetee who had made his way over with the help of Mr. Sultry.

"Yes, you were right. Smart girl." Beetee said. Anastasia was smothered in hugs by her parents and her soon to be parents-in-law.

"I'm so happy for you, honey." Beetee said smiling. "Your future is so much better than any of us could have dreamed." He smiled as Anastasia hugged him. "Your mother would be thrilled to see you now. This – this future – is exactly what we wanted and hoped for you."

"I know." Anastasia said. "I – I feel her – being happy for me." She paused. "You're invited to the wedding, you know." He laughed.

"STACIA'S GETTING MARRIED! STACIA'S GETTING MARRIED!" Angie chanted skipping around. Everyone cheered and clapped as the fireworks display reached the grand finale. The Collins-Sultry-Tesla family walked back toward their homes as one chatting excitedly about the hopeful and exciting future ahead of them.


	23. EPILOGUE

"There she is." Anastasia said chuckling. She and John were watching Angela jump on the trampoline with the other twelve year-olds in her gymnastics class. They laughed as she jumped around the perimeter of the trampoline laughing and teasing one of the other students.

"TIM'S A ROTTEN EGG! TIM'S A ROTTEN EGG!" She chanted in between laughter. Tim was kid curled up with his arms around his knees, legs drawn up. He was bouncing as the 'egg' in the familiar game of Crack the Egg. The gymnastics session in the Community Recreation Center was wrapping up. The Recreation Center was now a multi-purpose facility which contained work-out areas, classrooms for exercise or dance classes, a pool, gymnastic studio, and even a rehabilitative recreation studio. It was a far-cry from the brutal Training Center it used to be. Angela was spending her third summer in District 2 with her sister and was enrolled in her second summer gymnastics program.

"Angie-Pangie!" Anastasia called. "We're here!" To her satisfaction, Angela turned red.

"Wilily is waiting for her Auntie Angie-Pants!" John called as Anastasia burst out laughing. She had to sit on the bleachers doubled over in laughter. Angela hurriedly jumped off the trampoline and ran over to her sister and brother-in-law.

"YOU GUYS!" She yelped. "NO NICKNAMES in PUBLIC!"

"Hi. You must be John and Anastasia." A lanky twelve year-old boy said coming over to Angela.

"You must be Tim." John said smiling shaking his hand.

"And this is Wilily." Angela said pointing to the basket holding a squirming three month old in a pink blanket. "Pronounced Why plus Lily."

"She's cute." Tim said.

"Thanks." Anastasia said smiling. She picked up the bundle and bounced Wilily on her hip. "Ready to go, Angie?"

"Yeah. See you next week, Tim." Angela said grinning. She picked up Wilily's basket and walked with the Collins family back to their townhome. Angela took Wilily from Anastasia so she could fix a bottle in the kitchen. Angela giggled as Wilily giggled and reached for her long braids dangling in front of her shoulders. "Tickle tickle!" Angela giggled tickling her niece on the stomach. Wilily's large dark eyes lit up as she squealed.

"Here you go, little owl!" Anastasia said holding a bottle. "Do you want to feed her, Angela?" Angela nodded and was soon watching her niece eagerly eat her afternoon snack. Anastasia took a picture of the two girls and smiled as John put her arms around her waist.

"I can watch her if you need to rest before Beetee comes over." John said kissing his wife.

"Thanks, hon." Anastasia said before going upstairs to her room. "So, are you going to ask for Tim's address this summer?" John asked flopping down on the couch next to his sister-in-law.

"I dunno." Angela said. Wilily squawked and John took her so he could burp her. "Probably." She blushed. "Um – Stacia said that you liked each other when you were my age."

"We did." John said. "But that doesn't mean you'll necessarily marry Tim. You'll just have to see." Angie laughed. "You have more than enough time for that all to pan out." He smiled watching her giggle. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was a foot-soldier accepting an MRE from her as an eager seven year-old.

Later in the evening, Anastasia, John, Angela, Wilily, and Beetee were gathered around the Collins' dining room table. "I'll cook when your parents come into town, Anastasia." Beetee said.

"Thanks." Anastasia said smiling. "Though I don't mind cooking."

"She does very well." John said. They passed around platters of steak that John had barbecued and a pasta salad that both Anastasia and Angela had made. "Beetee, Wi-Wi is looking at you." Beetee chuckled and waved at Wilily.

"Hey there, beautiful girl! Beautiful wide-eyed girl!" Warmth spread from his heart throughout his body as his biological granddaughter waved back at him.

"Stacia was super-surprised when Wi-Wi came out looking like her!" Angela said. "Though – that's what John told me. I wasn't in the room when she actually came out of there." She made a face. "That would be _super-_ _gross_ to see!"

"_Angie!_" Anastasia yelped. "Giving birth hurts, but it's not completely gross – ok – some parts are but –"

"There is still an element of beauty – even with the pain." Beetee said. He and John looked at each other knowingly. "From a husband's perspective, we're glad to be part of the process as much as we can."

"We're talking about when your mommy pushed you out! Yes we are!" Angela cooed at her niece before making silly faces at her. Wilily giggled before spitting up on her bib. John picked her up out of her high-chair and wiped her face. Soon Anastasia, John, and Beetee were talking about their work as engineers contracted by the government. Angela offered to clear the dishes from the table before bringing out dessert which was ice-cream. Anastasia returned Beetee's smile gratefully.. Thanks to the sacrifice he and Wiress made so long ago, and thanks to countless others who gave their lives to the revolution, this picture of love and security had become her reality. Anastasia knew that she would always treasure her circle of love with an extrordinarily grateful heart.

THE END


End file.
